


La pièce de mon puzzle.

by EllieWan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Antarctica, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hypothermia, Idiots in Love, Introvert Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda, Isolation, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scientific Inaccuracies, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vostok Base
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Antarctique, base scientifique russe Vostok. 78.4645° S, 106.8339° E. Température extérieure actuelle : -40.6°C.Maxim Basuda fait partie du personnel résident de la base scientifique de Vostok. Alors que la plupart des scientifiques venus étudier le lac Vostok ont quitté la base avec l'arrivée du rude hiver antarctique, Maxim et ses camarades assurent les derniers préparatifs avant la nuit polaire. Tout se passait comme prévu, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un petit nouveau. En soi, rien de terrible, mais c'est sans compter sur le cœur de Maxim qui a jeté son dévolu sur l'homme aux yeux polaires.
Relationships: Lera "Finka" Melnikova/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov, Mentioned Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Olivier "Lion" Flament, Mentioned Julien "Rook" Nizan/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Monika "IQ" Weiss/Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The piece to my puzzle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562415) by [EllieWan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan)



> Coucou !  
> Alors ça fait une semaine que j'ai cette fic en tête. J'ai commencé à l'écrire pour que ce soit un one-shot, mais impossible de m'arrêter, j'aime beaucoup trop cet univers et trop d'idées fusent de partout. Actuellement, j'ai de la matière jusqu'au chapitre 5, mais je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfæ, donc je poste au moins ce premier chapitre en espérant remettre de l'ordre dans la suite.
> 
> J'ai bien sûr fait beaucoup de raccourcis scientifiques/techniques pour faciliter l'écriture, et je m'en excuse :( Par exemple, le personnel de Vostok est supposé être d'environ 13 personnes l'hiver, mais j'ai voulu réduire le nombre de personnages de la base pour rendre le tout plus intime, faire une sorte de huit-clos. J'ai aussi minimisé les problèmes physiques d'adaptation à la vie de Vostok (haute altitude, manque d'oxygène, sécheresse extrême de l'air, etc.) 
> 
> Bref, sorry, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même :)  
> Pardon aussi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de syntaxe que vous trouveriez.
> 
> Disclaimer: Je ne prétends rien posséder de Tom Clancy's : Rainbow Six Siege.

Une paire d’yeux bleus intenses et polaires. Du bleu dans du blanc. Deux trous marins dans la banquise. C’est la première chose que vit Maxim. Ces yeux s’animèrent, des pommettes rehaussées par un sourire et le chant familier de la langue russe vrombissant jusqu’à ses oreilles. L’un de ses iris était comme légèrement fissuré par une cicatrice minime ; mais dans ce bleu lustré, ça lui rappelait davantage les veines noires qui marbrent certaines opales. Ses cils se couvraient peu à peu de neige givrée, la température extérieure n’excédant pas les -40°C.

« Pardon, je… vous m’écoutez ?

Maxim cligna subitement des yeux comme si une alarme incendie l’avait réveillé d’un profond sommeil. Il invita l’homme à rentrer dans le sas de la base, et ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- Je… T’es qui ? balança alors Maxim d’un ton désinvolte.  
\- _Comme je disais_ , j’arrive de Bellingshausen, lui répondit l’inconnu. J’étais avec l'avion de ravitaillement.  
\- Tu es… scientifique ?  
\- Non, ingénieur.  
\- Ingénieur-scientifique ?

L’homme leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit avec évidence :

\- Non, ingénieur de maintenance, je m’occupe principalement des systèmes de survie.  
\- P-Pourquoi ils t’ont envoyé ?  
\- _Comme je disais_ , je v-  
\- TIMUR ! s’écria soudainement une voix derrière.

Maxim regarda par-dessus son épaule. Aleksandr accourait, le bouscula et prit l’homme aux yeux bleus dans ses bras, le soulevant du sol et le faisant tourner avec lui.

\- C-Content de te revoir aussi Sasha ! s’étouffa l’inconnu.  
\- Ça fait une éternité ! 3-4 ans, non ?  
\- Trop longtemps, je te l’accorde.  
\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter ! Tu viens de rencontrer Max du coup. Maxim Vassilevich Basuda. Une vraie noix de coco, dur à l’extérieur, mais tendre à l’intérieur.

Maxim rougit et grogna en verrouillant la porte.

Timur, c’était ça ? Ça ne lui disait vraiment rien. C’était peut-être lui Romanenko, le gars qu’il avait eu à la radio il y a quelques semaines ? Ou alors Alexeiev ? Non, les deux ne venaient pas de Bellingshausen... Maxim passait en revue les noms des autres ingénieurs qui avaient figuré dans des dossiers de la base, mais rien ne lui revenait.

Mais maintenant que « Timur » marchait devant lui, Maxim put mieux l’observer sans craindre de passer pour un fou (ce qui semblait déjà raté). Le nouveau semblait plus jeune que lui, la trentaine sûrement. Il portait une grosse parka de l’armée très épaisse, un pantalon de ski clairement bien rembourré et de grosses bottes adaptées à la neige et au grand froid. Il marchait avec un certain entrain et avait même un léger… déhanché et Maxim s’arrêta de respirer lorsque son inconscient, trop longtemps isolé et privé de contact charnel, se jeta sur l’occasion pour lui offrir la simple idée de poser ses mains sur les hanches du bel homme et-

Maxim secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé et continua de marcher derrière eux sans dire le moindre mot. Il les suivait de près, comme l’ancien agent du Ministère de l’Intérieur qu’il était, cependant que Sasha faisait visiter la base à Timur. Sasha qui, soit dit en passant, avait l’air d’être clairement plus au courant que lui sur la situation. Une fois qu’ils indiquèrent à Timur son lit, ils laissèrent celui-ci s’installer, ranger ses affaires et se changer. Sasha partit faire du café en cuisine et Maxim lui emboîta vivement le pas :

« Tu m’expliques ? grogna-t-il.  
\- Timur Ruslanovich Glazkov. Il va rester avec nous cet hiver, au moins jusqu’à la saison estivale.  
\- Je comprends pas, Viktor revient pas du coup ?  
\- Non, ils ont échangé. J’ai reçu le message officiel il y a moins de dix minutes, j’ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. Timur remplacera Viktor sur la maintenance des systèmes de survie de la station, et pourra même donner un coup de mains à Shuhrat au poste de recherche.

Une montée de panique vint étouffer Maxim au point de lui faire sortir les yeux des orbites. Comment ça ils avaient échangé ?! Non pas que Maxim soit mécontent que Viktor s’en aille, le gars avait jadis été efficace, mais l’isolement et l’hiver rude et nocturne de Vostok avaient eu raison de son énergie et il était tombé pour ainsi dire en dépression, et avait rejoint une autre base insulaire pour l’été. C’était mieux pour lui comme pour eux qu’il quitte définitivement Vostok.

Mais ça voulait dire récupérer cet homme aux yeux électrico-polaires ? Et vivre avec lui pendant presque la moitié de l’année dont le rude hiver polaire ? Maxim n’aimait pas ça du tout. Jusque-là, sa vie à la base avait toujours été calme et agréable ; il avait sa routine et ses collègues. Il y avait Sasha, Shuhrat, Lera (qu’ils surnommaient Finka), et les quelques scientifiques assez tenaces pour revenir d’une saison à l’autre comme par exemple Emmanuelle Pichon ou Marius Streicher - même si dans son cas à lui, Maxim soupçonnait que ce n’étaient pas seulement les beaux yeux _de la science_ qui le faisaient revenir.

C’était calme. C’était dur. C’était éprouvant. Mais il aimait son travail, il aimait l’isolement, il aimait cette base de tout son cœur.

Et il n’avait jamais manqué de rien. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Il n’était pas un ermite, mais il était solitaire. C’est comme ça qu’il avait toujours vécu, c’est comme ça qu’il se sentait bien. Alors pourquoi son cœur s’était mis à tambouriner si violemment pour une paire d’yeux bleus ? Ce n’était pas bon signe du tout. Il ne voulait clairement pas se retrouver enfermé et à vivre avec lui pour toute la saison hivernale à venir…

Tentant de lutter contre ses pensées envahissantes, il se mit à maugréer :

\- Attends mais on le connaît pas ce gars ! Enfin si, toi visiblement. Et il va passer l’hiver avec nous ? Il a déjà été isolé à ce point ? Parce que je l’ai entendu balancer qu’il venait de Bellingshausen ! Tu sais que c’est un putain de village leur base. Ils ont même une église et ils se retrouvent avec les bases voisines pour faire la fête ! Il sait dans quoi il s’embarque ? Tout le luxe qu’il connaissait, on l’a pas ici, et il est hors de question qu-  
\- Maxim. Calme-toi. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Pourquoi tu t’inquiètes autant ?  
\- P-Pour nous. Imagine se retrouver enfermés dans la nuit polaire avec un gars en plein craquage nerveux ? En plus Viktor a vidé le stock de calmants, il doit pas nous rester grand-chose.

Sasha servit une tasse de café à Maxim, et la lui glissa entre les mains. Max resserra instinctivement ses mains autour de l’inox chaud et soupira. Sasha lui posa alors une main affectueuse sur l’épaule et le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Max. Ça va aller. C’est positif ce qu’il se passe. Viktor était en plein craquage nerveux et il nous manquait clairement quelqu’un pour nous aider sur la maintenance. Je connais un peu Tim, j’ai fait une saison avec lui sur Progress, il a la tête sur les épaules et ça va très bien se passer.

Max prit une gorgée du liquide brun et força ses trapèzes à se détendre.

\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Donne-lui juste sa chance. Je suis sûr que tu t’entendras bien avec lui.

_Oh, c’est bien ce qui me fait peur._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, si vous arrivez jusqu'à cette note, c'est que vous avez sûrement tout lu et je vous en remercie chaleureusement <3  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Je sais que c'était court et qu'il y a globalement peu de choses dans ce premier chapitre. Comme je disais au début, j'essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans la suite de ce que j'ai écrit, c'est devenu un peu trop mélo-psychologique à mon goût, et ce premier chapitre est suffisamment générique et court pour qu'une éventuelle réécriture de la suite ne casse pas tout @.@
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter et encore mieux, lâcher des kudos si vous avez aimé :3  
> Bisoux -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timur se livre (plus ou moins) sur les raisons qui l’ont mené à Vostok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite o/ Je préviens, pas beaucoup d'actions dans les 2-3 chapitres qui suivent, c'est plus la mise en place des relations et dynamiques dans la station.

Les choses ne s’arrangèrent étonnement pas vraiment pour Maxim, parce que Timur était tout simplement _un amour._ Il était sympathique, ouvert d’esprit, très sociable, avec un humour bien à lui, une grande culture et il était très observateur – _trop_ observateur. Maxim redoutait le jour où Timur lui demanderait : « c’est moi, ou tu as quelque chose qui pointe dans ton pantalon ? » parce que malheureusement, ça lui arrivait… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Timur dessinait. Jusque-là pas de problème, mais la réalité est que cela offrait trop de fenêtres à Maxim pour l’observer sous tous les angles. Et plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait… _franchement beau, quoi_.

Débarrassé de ses gros vêtements contre le froid, Timur portait toujours son bonnet, mais généralement un t-shirt de coton avec un sweat-shirt noir et un pantalon treillis militaire. Il leur avait raconté qu’il avait fait une partie de la Seconde guerre de Tchétchénie. Sasha et Shuhrat avaient hoché de la tête silencieusement, et Maxim s’était gardé de conter ce qu’il avait vécu à Beslan.

 _Ce qui l’avait poussé à vivre dans un des coins les plus hostiles et isolés de la planète_.

En toute honnêteté, Timur leur apportait une nouvelle fraîcheur, une belle énergie et tout le monde semblait aller mieux autour de lui. Sasha et Finka, couple en froid depuis quelques mois, réapprenaient à communiquer et à jauger l’espace personnel dont l’autre avait besoin. Marius et Shuhrat avaient quant à eux décidé d’arrêter de se cacher, et vivaient pleinement leur idylle improbable. Et Maxim…

Et Maxim se sentait seul.

Il arpentait le couloir comme un fantôme sans personne à hanter, quand, en passant devant la cuisine, une voix familière le sortit de ses pensées :

« Max, c’est toi ? Tu m’aides à retourner les œufs, s’il te plaît ? l’appela Timur.  
\- J’arrive.

Maxim le rejoignit. Timur avait déplacé les palettes d’œufs au centre de la cuisine, pour éviter les bêtises, et lui sourit. Ça allait être rapide. Ils faisaient ça par palette pour aller plus vite, mais il fallait être délicat, c’étaient leurs réserves de nourriture, et retourner fréquemment les œufs prolongeait leur durée de vie avant consommation de plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois.

En attrapant la première palette, Maxim effleura les doigts de Timur, qui ne sembla pas remarquer la petite électricité statique qui vint les chatouiller.

« Vous retournez aussi les œufs à Bellingshausen ? demanda Maxim.  
\- Oui. Pourtant on était réapprovisionnés plus souvent qu’ici, mais comme on était en permanence une bonne trentaine, même l’hiver, il nous fallait toujours un bon stock de secours en cas de soucis.  
\- Et… c’est comment Bellingshausen ? demanda timidement Maxim.  
\- Par rapport à ici ? Disons que c’est plus… moderne ? Y’a une église, une infirmerie avec un bloc de chirurgie et du gros appareil médical. Et même si on n’est pas non plus collés les uns aux autres, on sent qu’on est pas seuls sur l’île. Les chinois passent très souvent par la base pour rejoindre le reste de l’île, et les chiliens sont pas trop loin non plus.  
\- Tu préférais travailler là-bas ?  
\- Je sais pas encore, avoua Timur.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Maxim  
« _Mais on m’a pas forcé à venir ici_ , si c’est ta question, déclara-t-il.  
\- Ah ?

Ils finirent de retourner la dernière palette. Tim posa ses mains sur ses hanches et baissa les yeux.

\- Disons que j’ai toujours ressenti… je sais pas, comme un… appel ?

Maxim étouffa un rire, alors Timur se hâta d’ajouter en rougissant :

« Oui, c’est _super cliché_ je sais ! Mais quand je suis arrivé en Antarctique, d’abord sur Progress, puis sur Bellingshausen… j’étais content mais c’était très bizarre pendant assez longtemps. On me parlait souvent de Vostok. On me disait ‘ _décharge ça ici, ça doit partir pour les gars de Vostok’_ , ou alors j’entendais Sasha dire ‘ _demain j’aurai des nouvelles de Vostok_ ’ et… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J’avais un peu l’impression de pas être au bon endroit, qu’il y avait l’étape d’après, que c’est là-bas que je devais être. Comme si j’étais pas descendu à la bonne station de train. Chaque fois que quelqu’un mentionnait Vostok, j’avais comme un pincement au cœur. Il fallait que j’y aille, que j’aille au bout du truc. C’est pour ça que je parlais d’une sorte d’appel.

Timur s’arrêta, puis soupira :

« Pardon je me mets à raconter ma vie, tu dois être saoulé.  
\- Non, du tout ! le rassura Maxim un peu soudainement. Non, je… je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais je me pose juste une question.  
\- Oui ?

Timur se frotta l’œil – celui où il avait sa cicatrice.  
Maxim remarqua sa gêne, et essaya de détendre la situation :

\- Pardon, je veux pas être indiscret. Mais pas mal de gens fuient des choses. Oui, c’est cliché ça aussi, mais c’est vrai. Même… Même moi j’ai fui, quelque part. Et pleins de gens font ça, alors je me demandais… ?

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu’il lui avouait ça ?_ Il ne connaissait Timur que depuis quelques semaines et voilà que les mots lui sortaient de la bouche sans la moindre retenue…  
  
\- T’inquiète, je comprends, le rassura Timur. C’est juste que… en fait c’est pas tant que _je fuis_. C’est plus que _je cherche_ quelque chose.  
\- Et… quoi ?

Timur écarta les mains, signifiant le vide et l’inconnue de sa réponse, et haussa les épaules. Il releva alors ses yeux bleus vers Maxim, avec un sourire faible presque forcé – triste ?

\- Je sais pas. Mais j’imagine que j’ai jamais été aussi près de le trouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Timur, si tu savais! @.@
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! Sorry, c'était un peu léger et cliché, mais ça s'est écrit comme ça.  
> Funfact, cette histoire d'œufs à retourner, je l'ai vue dans un documentaire sur une station antarctique russe. Documentaire perdu sur je sais plus quelle chaîne, à je sais plus quelle heure (un truc genre 3-4h du matin) il y a plusieurs années hahaha Mon cerveau l'a vraiment ressorti des profondeurs.
> 
> La suite très-très bientôt !


	3. La pièce de mon puzzle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max et Timur se rapprochent... puis s'éloignent.  
> Et se rapprochent? Panique à bord.

Après une semaine particulièrement intense, entre une panne informatique à la station météo qui avait fait une grosse frayeur à Marius et Emmanuelle, et le déblayage compliqué d’un camion américain qui s’était coincé entre les bases de Mac Murdo et Amundsen-Scott, et qui les avait appelés à l’aide en urgence, Vostok venait _enfin_ de retrouver un semblant de paix. L’équipe était épuisée, et l’hiver commençait ; la tant redoutée nuit polaire leur arrachait chaque jour les dernières minutes d’ensoleillement. Mais tout était paré ; les vivres, le matériel, tout était au vert. Pour l’instant.

Ce matin-là, Timur était étalé sur un canapé, près de la bibliothèque. Une tasse de thé chaud dans une paume, l’autre main sur le front, il avait les yeux fermés et contenait tant bien que mal une grimace de douleur. Maxim l’aperçut en sortant de la cuisine et ne put s’empêcher d’aller le voir.

« Hey, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Je sais pas qui a ramené ce canapé du continent, mais ça devait sûrement être dans les années 60 vu les ressorts que je sens dans le dos… mais à la fois… qu’est-ce que j’aime ce canapé, soupira le plus jeune.

Maxim eut un petit rire, et leva les jambes de Timur pour s’asseoir, reposant ses chevilles sur ses cuisses. Laissant une de ses mains sur son tibia.  
Maxim et Timur étaient devenus plus tactiles au fil des jours. Tout le monde devenait plus tactile, c’était un fait à Vostok.

 _Le cœur qui tambourinait dans la cage thoracique, en revanche_ …

\- La légende dit que c’est dans ce canapé que le premier meurtrier d’Antarctique était assis lorsqu’il décida de tuer son camarade, raconta Maxim.  
\- Tu parles du joueur d’échecs, en 59 ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je déteste les échecs.  
\- Hin, paradoxal venant de toi, Timur.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Les échecs de Timur, créés par l’empereur Timur ?  
\- Aaaaaah ! Ça ! s’exclama-t-il. T’es trop vif pour moi aujourd’hui.  
\- Plutôt toi qui es dans les choux, reprit Maxim d’un ton plus doux. Ça ne va pas ?  
\- J’ai mal au crâne.  
\- T’as pris un cachet ?  
\- Non, l’hiver a à peine commencé, j’ai pas envie de taper dans la trousse dès maintenant. Le déblayage d’hier m’a crevé et je suis pas encore tout-à-fait habitué à l’altitude. À Bellingshausen on était quasiment au niveau de la mer.  
\- Hin, je savais que tu avais pris des habitudes princières là-bas. _Empereur Timur_.  
\- Ah non, ne m’appelle pas comme ça !  
\- Ça va, ça va, je plaisantais !

Maxim ne s’en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait commencé à masser les chevilles de Timur, remontant de temps à autre sur ses tibias, encerclant ses articulations de ses mains et malaxant les muscles fatigués de son camarade. C’était dangereux, mais à la fois addictif, Maxim ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Timur porta sa deuxième main à sa tasse et laissa sa tête retomber sur l’accoudoir en un gémissement mi-érotique mi-frustré :

\- Oh mon Dieu, c’est trop bon, Max. Épouse-moi.  
\- Hin, je savais pas que tu penchais pour ce bord.  
\- Je penche pour les deux, mais là actuellement, plutôt pour un.

Maxim s’interrompit.

_Pardon ?!_

Semblant regretter immédiatement sa déclaration, Timur rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête :

« Max pardon, je voulais pas te gêner ! J’suis vraiment désolé !  
\- Je… N-Non, c’est pas grave.  
\- Je pensais que tu savais. »

Si Maxim restait stoïque à l’extérieur, à l’intérieur c’était un chaos monumental à en faire rougir le Big Bang. _Timur était bisexuel_. Attiré par les hommes. Ça lui déverrouillait une porte qu’il aurait préféré garder fermée. Et maintenant que cette porte était entrouverte, c’était comme s’il en sortait une lumière envoûtante qui éclairait la pièce sombre dans laquelle il croupissait ; et il ne voyait plus qu’elle.

Il voulait répondre quelque chose à Timur pour le rassurer, lui dire que ça ne faisait rien, et faire effectivement comme si rien n’était ; mais en même temps, il avait besoin de s’éloigner de lui, juste le temps de ramasser ses émotions qui s’étaient étalées par terre, les remettre en place, réorganiser son visage et reprendre le train du quotidien.

Alors Maxim se mit à paniquer.

« Non vraiment, y’a aucun problème. Au contraire, merci de me l’avoir dit. Je vais juste voir si Lera a besoin d’un coup de mains, histoire de pas me faire traiter de fainéant. »

Timur ne répondit rien et Maxim se retint de regarder son visage, trop effrayé par ce qu’il craignait d’y trouver : tristesse, déception, colère, dégoût ?

Il entendit un simple petit « ok », franchement pas convaincu, lorsqu’il quitta la pièce.

Le reste de la journée fut mentalement intense. Maxim erra à l’extérieur, mais très vite, les températures trop extrêmes le forcèrent à revenir à dans la station s’il ne voulait pas tomber en hypothermie. Il tâcha de s’occuper au mieux. Et juste quand il pensait que le vieux puzzle 1000 pièces de la capsule spatiale Vostok allait lui vider suffisamment l’esprit pour le refroidir un peu (paradoxal, hein ? quand on vit à -70°C), même ce pauvre puzzle était maudit. Il lui manquait une dernière pièce, une dernière pour donner à Yuri Gagarin ce sourire de jeune garçon espiègle qui allait séduire les peuples du monde entier.

Une dernière pièce _introuvable_ bien sûr ! Ni dans la boîte. Ni sous la table, ni sous les meubles, nulle part. Personne n’avait encore fait le ménage, donc elle n’avait pas non plus été malencontreusement balayée et mise à la poubelle. Elle avait tout simplement disparu. Enfin, si elle avait déjà été dans cette fichue boîte un jour ? Maxim n’avait jamais fait ce puzzle, donc s’il faut, Brezhnev était encore au pouvoir que cette pièce avait été perdue. C’était horrible, de ne pas savoir comment trouver ce qui lui manquait. Et l’impression de l’avoir potentiellement juste à côté, sous les yeux, sans arriver à mettre la main dessus.

Maxim se prit la tête dans les mains, inspirant profondément et se massant la nuque. _Allez pas la peine d’en chier une pendule, c’est qu’un puzzle._ Il inspira, expira, et parvint à détendre ses épaules. C’est le moment que choisirent Shuhrat et Timur pour rejoindre la pièce de vie. Ils avaient passé la journée dans la station d’énergie après avoir détecté une anomalie dans les relevés et heureusement, le problème venait davantage de l’instrument de mesure que du système énergétique-même. Shuhrat avait encore un peu de givre dans les sourcils et Timur semblait épuisé, à en juger par ses yeux cernés et son regard un peu vide. Son mal de tête n’était peut-être pas passé.

« Oh c’est pas vrai, tu as sorti ce vieux puzzle ! s’exclama Shuhrat. Je l’ai jamais fait, il vaut quoi ?  
\- Pas grand-chose, maugréa Maxim. Il lui manque une pièce.  
\- Juste une ?  
\- Oui. Une seule. Je crois que je suis maudit.

Shuhrat et Timur se rapprochèrent et Shuhrat s’esclaffa :

« Haha en effet, il manque quelques chicots au Camarade Gagarin !

Mais Timur fronça les sourcils, et déclara :

\- Attends, je… je me demande si c’est pas moi qui ai la pièce…

Maxim arqua un sourcil :  
\- Comment ça ? Tu l’as prise de la boîte ?  
\- Non, je… j’avais oublié, mais j’avais trouvé une vieille pièce de puzzle il y a deux semaines quand j’ai récupéré un livre dans la bibliothèque, elle avait pas de dessin donc je savais pas trop quoi en faire. Attends, je crois que je l’ai même mise dans ce sweat-là…

Timur dézippa une de ses poches et fouilla. Il finit par en sortir un petit morceau de bois effectivement taillé comme une pièce de puzzle et sans dessin. Il s’approcha de Maxim, et posa la pièce sur la bouche de Gagarin. La pièce rentrait parfaitement :

« Parfait ! Dire que je l’avais depuis tout ce temps. Je savais pas où la mettre pour pas qu’elle soit perdue, ni quel puzzle je devais chercher.

Maxim et Timur échangèrent un regard. Et ils sourirent timidement.

  
Shuhrat se racla la gorge :

« Bon, c’est très mignon les gars, mais je vais avoir besoin de vous, commença Shuhrat.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? s’inquiéta Timur.  
\- Il se passe que demain c’est le 2e anniversaire de notre rencontre à Marius et moi. Et que je n’ai absolument rien prévu et que je compte bien sur mes frères pour me sortir de cette impasse.  
\- Sérieusement, Shuhrat ?! s’exclamèrent ses deux collègues.

L’ouzbek les gratifia simplement d’un grand sourire innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il s'en passe des choses en une journée! Pareil que le chapitre précédent, il s'agit toujours d'installer les dynamiques entre les personnages.   
> À venir dans le chapitre suivant : un petit peu plus de background pour Sasha, un peu de Shuhrat, et un pas en plus dans la relation Timur/Maxim :) 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha sauve la soirée.  
> Shuhrat est content.  
> Timur taquine Maxim.  
> Maxim fait du Maxim. 
> 
> Et tout va trop vite pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello o/ Ce chapitre clôt enfin la longue exposition des dynamiques. Bonne lecture o/

Ce qu’il faut savoir, c’est que Sasha n’est pas « juste » un des plus vieux travailleurs actifs de l’Antarctique. Il a commencé à y travailler après une intense carrière dans l’armée : il avait combattu en Afghanistan avec l’armée rouge, et pendant la Première guerre de Tchétchénie. Ingénieur de combat spécialisé dans les blindés (il avait pas moins de 5 permis de blindés différents), il avait sauté sur l’occasion quand il avait entendu parler d’un besoin d’ouvrier spécialisé dans la maintenance de véhicules et avec de bonnes capacités de survie en milieu hostile pour travailler en Antarctique. Ce qu’il faut savoir aussi, c’est que sa première mission consistait à surtout à remettre Vostok en route, après sa désoviétisation.

Il avait ainsi accompagné la délégation britannique, et notamment Mike Baker, lors de la délimitation du Lac Vostok, situé à quelques 4 000 mètres de profondeur, ce qui avait fait la une des journaux scientifiques en 1996. Il gardait même sur sa table de chevet une photographie de l’équipage, où on le voyait prendre Mike dans les bras. 

Sasha avait déjà avoué à l’équipe actuelle de Vostok qu’il ne pensait pas avoir droit à ce bonheur, qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait fait pour le mériter, mais qu’il l’avait accepté, comme il continuerait d’accepter avec une humble félicité toutes les belles choses que la vie continuerait de lui présenter. Comme sa romance avec Lera, cette scientifique et médecin biélorusse qu’il était allé chercher à la station Mirny il y a déjà deux ans. Comme Shuhrat, ce petit frère ouzbek, véritable petit génie du forage et grand ami des scientifiques qui était arrivé il y a 5 ans, avec Maxim pour remplacer l’ancienne équipe résidente.

Bref, Sasha n’était pas juste un vieux de la veille. C’était un véritable génie du social et il venait de sauver l’anniversaire de rencontre de Shuhrat et Marius en sortant de mystérieuses boîtes de repas en conserve, mais pas n’importe quoi s’il vous plaît :

« Du caviar ?! Du beluga ?! Du… qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ? s’exclama Shuhrat en ouvrant grand ses yeux asiatiques.

Shuhrat, Timur, Maxim et Sasha étaient dans le dortoir, où Sasha avait sorti un carton de sous son lit et révélé les boîtes magiques.

\- Héhé, ça mon petit Shushu, ce sont les repas pour les grandes occasions des cosmonautes ! Un de mes amis s’occupait de la sécurité à la Cité des étoiles et m’en avait dégotées. Et je les ai embarquées avec moi.  
\- Et tu as jamais tapé dedans ?  
\- Tu trouves qu’il en reste beaucoup dans le carton ?

Shuhrat se mit à rire.   
Le carton était à moitié vide.

\- Je me sens coupable maintenant, avoua l’ouzbek. Quand je disais que j’avais besoin d’aide pour notre anniversaire, je pensais pas que vous iriez jusque-là. Maxim m’a sorti une vodka qu’il avait troquée avec un gars de Mirny et Timur m’a fait un dessin magnifique.

Maxim soupira :

\- C’est normal, _bratukha_. On sait que c’est important pour toi.

Shuhrat, qui forçait toujours son sourire et ses airs de clown laissa finalement les traits de son visage retomber. Il se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Sasha se rapprocha instinctivement, sans se forcer dans son espace personnel pour autant :

\- Non, je… je sais pas si vous savez vraiment à quel point c’est important pour moi. Enfin, vous vous en doutez peut-être bien, mais… je sais pas, des fois j’ai l’impression que je vis un rêve et que je vais me réveiller, et ça me terrifie. Parfois quand je me réveille la nuit, j’ai besoin de tout toucher autour de moi pour me convaincre que c’est bien ça la réalité. Tu sais Sasha, tu nous avais dit une fois que tu ne savais pas ce que tu avais fait pour mériter tout ce bonheur, et souvent… ça me fait ça. J’ai un peu l’impression que y’a une erreur de livraison quelque part.   
\- Syndrome de l’imposteur, murmura Timur sans jugement.

Shuhrat haussa les épaules :

\- Sûrement, ouais. C’est juste que… on m’a tellement dit ou fait comprendre que je serai jamais heureux. Qu’en quittant l’armée j’avais massacré mes chances de réussir quoique ce soit. Que je ne pourrai jamais aimer… un autre homme sous menace de… Et que je pouvais pas être croyant et être… Et que les vrais amis ça n’existait pas, que les gens étaient égoïstes, qu’ils ne restaient que par intérêt et… Et tout ce qu’on a ici, je…

Il inspira profondément :

« Je pensais pas que ça puisse exister et que je puisse y goûter, voilà. Et je suis heureux. Même si j’ai peur de tout perdre. Voilà pardon, je voulais pas casser l’ambiance mais tout ça pour vous dire… merci. Je vous aime.

Sasha ne pouvait clairement pas se retenir plus longtemps, et encercla Shuhrat de ses bras pour le soulever du sol et lui faire un gros câlin. Shuhrat se laissa faire et se mit à rire.

\- Je vais préparer la table, proposa Timur pour leur laisser de l’intimité.

_Plus tard dans la soirée…_

« Et donc je lui dis : _t’as plus à t’inquiéter pour les grenades_ ! racontait Marius. Mais bien sûr, Shuhrat me prend au pied de la lettre, et me demande si j’ai une autorisation pour transporter du matériel militaire sur le territoire russe. Donc je lui explique que c’était une façon de parler, et je le vois se tendre comme un arc, et je commence à flipper, je me dis : _oh non, ça y est, premier jour, et tu as déjà réussi à énerver un russe dans son habitat naturel._

Sasha se mit à éclater de rire en posant une main chaleureuse dans le dos de Lera, assise à côté de lui. Le petit groupe était attablé, au complet. Shuhrat et Marius étaient assis à côté, en face de Lera et Sasha. Timur et Maxim étaient chacun assis l’un en face de l’autre sur le bout de table. À l’autre bout, Emmanuelle et Monika. Tout le monde était hilare, et un peu ivre. L’atmosphère était euphorique. Les deux couples rayonnaient et il émanait d’eux une certaine chaleur apaisante.

Le cœur de Maxim s’était remis à accélérer au cours de la soirée. Et il essayait de se persuader que ce n’était pas parce que Timur était assis face à lui, ses yeux bleus voilés d’ivresse et son sourire tendre et approximatif, son empathie positive et la façon qu’il avait d’emmêler ses doigts entre eux dès qu’il n’avait pas son carnet pour griffonner. De temps en temps, Timur le surprenait à le regarder, et même si Maxim détournait très vite le regard, il avait le temps d’apercevoir les lèvres de Timur s’arquer vers le haut en un sourire discret.

Tâchant de taire les battements de son cœur et ignorer cette espèce de gravité horizontale qui l’attirait vers Timur, Maxim tentait de canaliser son attention sur les anecdotes de Shuhrat et Marius.

Et juste au moment où il pensait y arriver, il sentit un pied contre le sien. Une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Mais quand il voulut interroger Timur du regard, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel de façon exagérée, son sourire espiègle toujours au coin des lèvres. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas fait exprès ? Les tables étaient étroites, et Maxim était un peu plus grand que lui, peut-être qu’il le gênait avec ses jambes et-

Oh non, non, non. Il sentit le pied de Timur remonter sur son tibia.

_Timur lui faisait du pied_.

Maxim écarquilla les yeux avec un air de jeune vierge effarouchée et chercha Timur du regard. Timur qui était bien décidé à l’ignorer, et qui continuait à volontairement esquiver son regard. Maxim essaya d’écarter ses jambes, de les ranger sous sa chaise, mais Timur était… inventif.

« Ça va, Max ? T’es tout rouge, ne me dis pas que tu as trop bu ? se moqua gentiment Monika.

Et comme si ça ne pouvait pas être pire, maintenant tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui.

\- Mais c’est vrai ça, rajouta Timur, tu es tout rouge Max. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_Saloperie, va_ , lui lancèrent les sourcils de Max.

\- N-Non ça va. J’ai juste un peu chaud. Je vais enlever mon pull, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.  
\- Oh oui, retire donc ton pull, répondit Timur avec une voix lascive.

_Je vais le tuer._

Maxim retira son pull, se retrouvant en telnyashka. Il jeta son pull à l’arrière de sa chaise, et voulut s’attraper un verre d’eau mais remarqua, pour son plus grand bonheur, qu’il n’y avait plus d’eau dans la carafe de la table. Pour son plus grand bonheur donc, parce que son excuse était toute trouvée. Maxim se leva de sa chaise, et sortit son plus grand jeu d’acteur :

« Oh il n’y a plus d’eau. Je vais en chercher. Viens Tim, tu vas m’aider.  
\- À remplir une carafe d’eau ? se moqua Timur qui voyait bien où Maxim voulait en venir. Je crois que tu peux t’en sortir sans moi.

Maxim attrapa Timur par le bras et le leva :  
\- Timur Ruslanovitch, viens avec moi.

Timur leva les bras au ciel en signe de reddition. Les autres eurent le bon sens de ne pas en rajouter et reprirent leurs conversations, comme si rien n’était. Maxim tira alors Timur à la cuisine et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Ok, ok, Max, alors, remplissons cette carafe ! fanfaronna Timur.

Maxim posa brutalement la carafe sur le plan de travail, et en une fraction de seconde, il avait poussé Timur contre le placard à denrées. Timur étouffa un hoquet de surprise, et Maxim plaça son avant-bras sur ses clavicules pour le garder en place :

\- Tu joues à quoi ?! grogna Maxim.  
\- Ok, la carafe peut attendre j’imagine.  
\- Tu me faisais du… pied !  
\- O-Oui on peut dire ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?!   
\- Parce que j’aime bien t’embêter. Et j’aime bien quand tu rougis. Et te toucher. J’aime bien te toucher.

Maxim se décolla et fronça les sourcils :  
\- Tim, laisse pas l’isolement te monter à la tête. L’hiver a à peine commencé.  
\- C’est pas l’isolement, Max.  
\- Si. Si c’est l’isolement. Tu le sais bien. C’était peut-être différent à Bellingshausen vu que vous étiez beaucoup et pas loin d’autres bases, mais ici, ça affecte beaucoup plus. Entre l’altitude, le froid, la nuit polaire, la taille minuscule de la station, le dortoir où on est tous collés, c’est un fait. Et tu… tu dois être en manque et, et en plus on a bu, donc tu es pas tout-à-fait sobre.   
\- C’est si difficile pour toi à croire ?  
\- De quoi ?

Timur attrapa la main de Maxim du bout des doigts.  
  
\- Que j’aime être avec toi ?

Maxim retira sa main et secoua la tête en soupirant :  
\- Tim, vraiment. C’est l’isolement, c’est pour ça que tu es-  
\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne ressens rien, toi non plus.  
\- Je-  
\- Tu crois que j’ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu me regardes à la dérobée ? Quand je dessine, quand je cuisine, quand je répare un truc… Et chaque fois que je croise ton regard, tu détournes les yeux. À chaque fois que ça glisse sur ce terrain, tu fuis. Pourquoi ?

Maxim inspira profondément.

\- Parce que ça ne peut pas marcher.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?  
\- On se connaît pas assez. On risquerait de se disputer et de perturber notre travail. On pourrait plus se voir en peinture et ça pourrait dégénérer.

Tim hocha de la tête, malgré sa déception apparente. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue.

\- Oui. Oui tu as raison on se connaît pas assez. Je… je comprends. Désolé. C’est juste que… je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais je t’avais dit que je cherchais quelque chose, sans trop savoir quoi ?

Maxim se tendit, il sentait clairement le truc arriver :

« Quand je t’ai donné la pièce du puzzle ça a fait sens. J’ai su. J’ai su ce que j’étais venu chercher et que je l’avais trouvé. Je pèse mes mots quand je te dis ça. Ça fait 4 ans que je travaille en Antarctique et j’ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu’un. Ni dans ma vie d’avant d’ailleurs. Je… j’ai juste l’impression que tout fait sens maintenant. Donc… donc voilà. Je comprends qu’on se connaisse depuis très peu de temps et que les circonstances brouillent un peu le jugement, donc hum… voilà. La porte est ouverte. Sincèrement ouverte.

Maxim expira enfin. Il s’était retenu de respirer sans s’en rendre compte :  
\- Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c’est que tu… hum saches pas dans quoi tu t’embarques. Je… bon tu le sais du coup que tu me laisses pas indifférent. Mais c’est très tôt, j’ai juste très peur que tu tires des conclusions hâtives et que tu sois… déçu. Et que ça marche pas, qu’on soit tristes.

Il inspira profondément, et continua :

« J’aime cette vie. J’aime cette station. J’y ai trouvé une famille, la paix, le calme, loin des gens, loin du monde. Et jamais je ne lâcherai cette vie. Je sais qu’un jour, je serai trop vieux et il faudra sûrement que je quitte ce continent… mais j’aime à croire que j’y… mourrais avant ? Juste pour rester ici. Tu vois, Shuhrat et Marius parlent déjà de comment ils pourraient se retrouver sur Novolazarevskaya une fois les recherches de Marius à Vostok terminées, et ils parlent de passer en saisonniers, pour avoir la moitié de l’année pour vivre ensemble… dehors. Ça, c’est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais faire… _Retourner dehors_.

Il soupira et caressa l’épaule de Timur. Il n’aimait pas son visage triste. Il voulait gommer cette tristesse et raviver ses yeux bleus qu’il aimait tant. Le contact était doux, agréable ; ça faisait sens, comme si sa main était à sa place. Timur posa la sienne par-dessus, et lui caressa les doigts.

« J’aimerais te dire que je comprends, commença Timur. Parce que je le pense, que je comprends. Mais à la fois, ça me paraît si important pour toi que je veux peser mes mots et… te montrer. Et donc sûrement en effet… prendre le temps. »

Maxim soupira de frustration. Timur était parfait. Il comprit à cet instant où sont cœur voulait en venir, à battre la chamade depuis le jour où ses yeux avaient croisé ce regard bleu polaire. Son cœur avait reconnu son égal.

Il ne put s’empêcher de tirer Timur à lui, refermant ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer fort. Timur enroula en retour ses bras autour de ses côtes et se blottit contre lui. Maxim sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Presque ses lèvres sur sa peau.

_C’est bon t’as gagné_ , murmura Maxim à son cœur, _c’est ça être amoureux ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héhé, tu pensais pas que ce serait si facile, Tim, hein ?
> 
> Voilà, la base est posée. Maxim n'est pas prêt, mais Timur ne va clairement pas lâcher l'affaire.  
> Les chapitres suivants seront un peu déjantés (je me suis tapé de bonnes barres en les écrivant), je n'en dis pas plus.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite o/  
> \+ j'ai un Twitter si jamais vous voulez papoter / partager mes délires @EllieWan4


	5. Une main amicale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après cette soirée riche en émotions, Vostok n'a pas le temps de respirer que les français de Concordia les appelle à la rescousse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou o/ Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre ! 
> 
> Je préviens aussi qu'il y a une quantité d'inexactitudes assez énorme et je m'en excuse !  
> Par exemple, dans cette fanfic Concordia, la station franco-italienne est beaucoup, beaucoup plus proche de Vostok qu'IRL. Pareil, la préparation des missions et des voyages est à mon avis clairement mieux balisée/anticipée, quant à la survie par -50°C et les propriétés du sol antarctique... haha mais bon, c'est une fanfic, hein x) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La nuit fut belle. On se serait crus à Noël ; un dîner festif, l’esprit léger, la chaleur des gens heureux, le sentiment d’être en famille. Timur n’avait pas insisté, mais accordait de temps à autres de doux regards à l’intention de Maxim. Maxim était content, malgré le coup de frein qu’il avait mis à leur « relation » ; son cœur ronronnait de se savoir apprécié, de se savoir près de Timur et surtout de le savoir prêt à attendre respectueusement. Leur câlin avait été agréable, confortable. _Maxim en aurait bien redemandé…_

Mais le réveil fut compliqué, le lendemain matin. Après un sommeil pas terrible, entre les ronflements de Sasha, Finka qui le poussait du lit pour le faire taire, et les bruissements de lèvres mouillées en provenance des lits de Marius et Shuhrat…

L’avantage de partager un dortoir était de ne jamais se réveiller seul d’un cauchemar, d’avoir immédiatement des repères, voire des amis pour vous écouter et vous aider à vous rendormir. Le désavantage étant _l’absolu_ manque d’intimité et la clarté avec laquelle les sons se véhiculaient.

Maxim avait le regard dans le vide, pensif. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu’on lui resservit du café, dans la tasse qu’il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il leva les yeux ; c’était Timur. Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les siens :

« Tu m’as l’air d’avoir besoin d’une deuxième tasse.  
\- C’est une façon de dire que j’ai une sale tronche ?

Timur sourit, alla reposer la cafetière sur le comptoir, puis vint s’asseoir avec sa propre tasse en face de Maxim.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas dire ça.  
\- Hin, pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu es très mignon.

Maxim manqua de s’étouffer avec son café et reposa la tasse en se tapant la poitrine. Timur se mit à rire, cependant que Maxim virait au rouge tomate.

\- Malgré hier, t’es toujours pas refroidi ? Attends un peu qu’on sorte, il fait -50°C aujourd’hui, ricana Maxim.  
\- Désolé, c’était trop tentant !

C’est le moment que choisit Sasha pour débarquer subitement dans la cuisine, son visage sérieux et inquiet :

\- Basuda, Glazkov, ils ont une urgence à Concordia, embarquez Lera avec vous, vous avez 15min pour vous préparer.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont ? Qu’est-ce qu’on doit faire ?  
\- Ils ont deux gars coincés entre deux couches de glace qui se sont détachées sous leur véhicule. Mais leur seul camion capable d’aller les sortir de là est déjà de sortie, à plusieurs kilomètres de l’autre côté de leur base. Embarquez Lera, apparemment il y a un blessé. Max t’as déjà fait ça par le passé, tu vas gérer, moi je peux pas bouger d’ici on attend des comms importantes aujourd’hui. Timur tu prendras la relève de Max et conduiras tout le monde à la maison sur le retour. Ils ont prévu une tempête cette nuit, alors vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher !

Ni une ni deux, tout le monde se prépara, vérifiant l’état du camion, préparant l’équipement de survie, vérifiant les réservoirs, les batteries du moindre appareil électronique, les trousses de secours et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils faisaient une mission de sauvetage pour une autre base, d’un autre pays. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’ils étaient à l’aise à l’idée de sortir avec l’arrivée de la nuit polaire, dans ce froid hostile.

La route jusqu’aux coordonnées indiquées par Sasha n’était pas la plus compliquée, mais le chemin n’étant absolument pas balisé, il fallait tout deviner sous l’épaisse couche blanche. Le lourd véhicule devait descendre plusieurs collines pour quitter le perchoir de Vostok. Maxim conduisait avec précaution : un mauvais maniement ou une vitesse trop élevée pouvait emporter le véhicule dans une chute et lui causer de sérieux dégâts, mais à la fois, ils ne devaient pas traîner s’ils voulaient arriver à temps pour aider les deux français. Ils n’avaient pas eu beaucoup d’informations, mais apparemment les deux scientifiques étaient simplement partis prendre des nouvelles d’un instrument de mesure situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la station, un chemin assez classique, mais le redoutable continent avait fait des siennes.

Ils arrivèrent environ 4h plus tard et vinrent se positionner près du véhicule français, pris entre les deux couches de glace, menaçant de tomber dans une crevasse rendue invisible par le manteau de neige. Un jeune homme sortit de la tente de survie qu’ils avaient réussi à installer et accourut vers eux, ses lèvres gercées et dépigmentées tournant au violet :

« V-vous êtes l’aide de Vostok ?!  
\- Oui, vous êtes les gars de Concordia, j’imagine ? demanda Maxim, accoudé à la vitre du camion.  
\- Oui ! Je suis Julien Nizan, chimiste et glaciologue. On a pris la route qu’on prend toujours, mais on s’est fait prendre entre deux couches de glace. Le conducteur s’est pris un sale coup sur la tête, il saigne un peu et avec le manque d’oxygène à cette altitude, j’ai du mal à voir s’il a une commotion ou si son état est normal.  
\- On a un médecin avec nous, Lera Melnikova, lui expliqua Maxim en indiquant Finka du menton. Ton collègue peut se déplacer ? Je vais accrocher l'arrière de votre véhicule et vous le tirer de là, faudrait que vous bougiez votre tente.  
\- Tout de suite, monsieur… ?  
\- Basuda. Maxim Basuda. Timur, garde-moi un œil sur le moteur, je vais chercher les chaînes.

Maxim descendit dans le froid glacial, Lera donna une couverture de survie à Julien et le fit monter à l’arrière de leur véhicule, pour qu’il s’abrite des vents froids. Elle récupéra ensuite sa trousse médicale, alla jusqu’à la tente, levant ses jambes du mieux qu’elle pouvait pour marcher dans l’épais manteau de neige. Maxim récupéra les grosses chaînes, il en enroula autour de son buste et avança avec précaution jusqu’à l’avant du véhicule scientifique coincé.

« Olivier ?! s’écria Lera derrière lui.  
\- Lera ? répondit une autre voix, plus groggy.  
\- Tu peux pas rester sans problème pendant une seule saison, hein ?  
\- M’en parle pas… Gustave va me tuer… »

Sortir le véhicule de la crevasse s’avéra bien plus compliqué que prévu, mais après plusieurs tentatives ingénieuses, ils finirent par l’extraire dans sa totalité. Mais ils n’étaient pas au bout de leurs problèmes, puisque dans la manipulation, le réservoir du véhicule avait été percé et avait recraché tout son carburant.

Julien se mit à paniquer :  
« Mon Dieu quelle horreur, on va se faire virer de la station ! On va se faire emprisonner à vie ! On a sali l’Antarctique !!! On a répandu des hydrocarbures dans un milieu naturel parfaitement… parfaitement… parfait !

Le jeune français hoqueta et se mit à pleurer, enfouissant sa tête dans l’épais coton de sa doublure.  
« Imaginez les micro-organismes sous la surface qu’on est en train d’asphyxier, le sol qu’on a empoisonné et-  
\- Hey, hey ! lui lança Timur en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Hey tout va bien, ce n’était pas de votre faute.  
\- Si ! On a pas fait suffisamment attention ! On a été inconscients, stupides et- et-  
\- Vous pouviez pas savoir, vous empruntiez toujours cette route tu disais.  
\- Mais le résultat est là ! **On a empoisonné l’Antarctique** ! On mérite pas d’être là, on-

Timur le resserra contre lui et le français se blottit contre son manteau, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Maxim ressentit une pointe de jalousie, mais à la fois une sorte de… fierté ? Timur avait un don pour parler aux gens, pour les comprendre et trouver les bons mots.

\- Chhh, chhh ça va aller, ok. On va vous ramener à votre base déjà, rassurer vos collègues et vous mettre au chaud avec un bon repas. D’accord ?  
\- On va pas laisser le véhicule ici ? renifla le jeune français.  
\- Max ? demanda Timur par-dessus son épaule.  
\- On devrait arriver à la remorquer sans trop de problèmes vu son poids, mais je connais mal la route.  
\- Je vous montrerai, expliqua Olivier, ça peut être bien plat si on fait un petit détour d’une heure.  
\- Ça ferait combien de temps au total jusqu’à Concordia ? demanda Max.  
\- J’imagine avec la vitesse réduite par le remorquage, en plus du détour… environ 4h ?  
\- Ça risque de nous faire tard pour rentrer sur Vostok, murmura Finka. Vous pensez qu’on pourrait rester à Concordia passer la nuit ? Y’a une tempête qui s’annonce en fin de soirée.  
\- Je pense pas qu’il y ait de soucis, je peux appeler Gilles pour lui demander, répondit Olivier.  
\- Très bien, je vais appeler Sasha de mon côté, enchaîna Finka.

Timur avait toujours Julien en larmes dans ses bras. Maxim n’avait pas fait attention, mais il les regardait attentivement et peu discrètement. Timur le remarqua, et lui fit un clin d’œil.

Maxim rougit en détournant le regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! La suite très bientôt :]


	6. Concordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timur, Maxim et Lera arrivent à Concordia.  
> Ils y découvrent une petite communauté... haute en couleurs :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite o/
> 
> Si ça vous intéresse de voir ce que donne Concordia IRL, j'ai pris pas mal d'infos et d'inspiration dans cette vidéo:  
> https://youtu.be/kOyA3YGZwwY
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le chemin que leur indiqua Olivier était effectivement plus plat, et calme. Maxim en profita pour déléguer le volant à Timur, pour se reposer un peu de sa conduite. Le téléphone-satellite des français sonna et Olivier répondit, mais aucun des russes ne parvint à comprendre la langue de Molière (the baguette language) :

_« On arrive bientôt, oui… Non rien à signaler… Oui, je sais… Attends, mais je viens de réaliser… ! Les drapeaux ! Cache les drapeaux ! … Comment ça de quels drapeaux je parle, mais les drapeaux enfin ! Oui ! … Oui elle est ok elle, mais je sais pas pour les deux autres, ça reste des russes, ils vont paniquer en voyant tous ces arcs-en-ciel ! … Voilà, oui… Je pense qu’on arrive d’ici une petite demi-heure. Ouais le vent commence déjà à se lever, on fera attention, promis. Non, ne dis rien à Doc tant qu’on est pas arrivés, je t’en supplie… Ok, top, merci. À toute. »_

Raccrochant, il s’excusa :

« Désolé, ils voulaient juste savoir quand est-ce qu’on arrivait.

Timur arqua un sourcil et Olivier le remarqua dans le rétroviseur du camion.

\- Tu as une façon très… vocale de signifier qu’on arrivait, on aurait dit que tu paniquais.  
\- Ah euh…

Julien rougit et cacha sa tête dans son manteau.

« C’est juste que je ne voulais pas qu’ils inquiètent trop notre médecin, il est très… sanguin. Et ce n’est pas exactement la première fois que je reviens blessé.  
\- Ça je confirme, se moqua Finka. On s’en moquait avec Manu la dernière fois.  
\- Manu ? Comme dans Emmanuelle ? s’exclama soudainement Julien.  
\- Oui, elle est avec nous à Vostok.  
\- Je ne savais pas ! s’écria le jeune français, bouche bée.  
\- Héhé quand je disais que c’est un petit milieu l’hiver ici, rajouta Olivier. Vous avez d’autres saisonniers ?  
\- Cette année on est en effectif réduit pour des raisons budgétaires, expliqua Finka. Donc on a juste Manu, Marius Streicher, un ingénieur-scientifique spécialisé en géologie et en glaciologie et Monika Weiss, une scientifique allemande, spécialiste en sciences climatiques et atmosphériques.

Les deux français froncèrent les sourcils, et Olivier se risqua :  
\- Est-ce qu’on parle d’une blonde, plutôt grande, un peu hautaine au premier abord ?  
\- Oui, répondit Lera, vous la connaissez ?  
\- Hum… peut-être, par d’autres personnes qui l’ont mentionnée, répondit Julien avec hésitation.  
\- Maintenant que j’y pense, reprit Timur en se remémorant des détails, elle nous avait dit qu’elle avait son conjoint en Antarctique aussi mais dans une autre base. Comment est-ce qu’il s’appelait déjà… Dominic ? Ou Elias ?

Julien se remit à rougir, et Olivier enchaîna :  
\- Tu vois, Juju ! Le monde antarctique est tout petit. Vous avez toujours bossé à Vostok ou travaillé sur d’autres stations ?  
\- J’ai commencé sur Progress, répondit Timur. En 2015 y’a eu de gros travaux pour rajouter une aile supplémentaire et accueillir davantage de monde, et après avoir pris du retard, ils se sont mis à chercher un ingénieur pour épauler le chef de chantier. J’étais censé y rester qu’une saison et puis finalement j’y suis resté deux ans, avec une coupure. Puis j’ai été affecté à Bellingshausen, pour y travailler en maintenance, comme il y avait beaucoup de contacts avec les scientifiques chinois des autres bases et que je parlais bien chinois.

Maxim se figea :

\- Attends, quoi, tu parles chinois, maintenant ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment ça se fait ?  
\- Je suis de Vladivostok je te rappelle, se moqua gentiment Timur.  
\- J’aurais tout entendu, grogna Maxim en se passant une main gantée sur le visage.  
\- Et bref, après plusieurs saisons là-bas, on m’a demandé si je pouvais remplacer quelqu’un sur Vostok pour l’hiver à venir. Et j’ai sauté sur l’occasion. Et vous ?  
\- J’ai travaillé pendant super longtemps sur la station Dumont d’Urville, commença Olivier, j’aidais pendant les hivers à la maintenance des systèmes électroniques et certains dispositifs scientifiques. C’est là que j’ai rencontré Lera, d’ailleurs, elle était l’assistante de notre médecin. Et puis avec l’activité grandissante de Concordia, j’ai tout naturellement été muté là-bas l’hiver dernier.  
\- Et c’est bien comme station ? demanda Timur.  
\- C’est beaucoup plus familial. Dumont d’Urville c’est très… actif ? Ça bouge tout le temps. Y’a des urgences de partout. Des convois à préparer, des véhicules en panne, des arrivées de bateaux à prévoir, des centaines de scientifiques à accommoder, des décollages et des atterrissages, des trains de marchandise à tracter… Après, la beauté de Dumont, c’est aussi de voir l’expression des gens qui arrivent par bateau, et leur choc la première fois qu’ils posent le pied et foulent la terre d’Antarctique. Y’en a qui se mettent à pleurer.

Soudain Timur s’avança sur le volant et plissa des yeux :  
\- Attends, c’est votre base les deux boîtes de conserve que je vois au loin ?

Olivier s’avança légèrement de son siège pour regarder le pare-brise, et clama en français :  
\- _Bienvenue à Concordia, camarades._

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, un homme en parka bleue marine se détacha du complexe en leur faisant de grands signes. Il leur indiqua où garer leur camion, là où il serait à l’abri de la tempête qui commençait à doucement les menacer et du froid givrant qu’elle amenait. Une fois tout bien sécurisé, tout le monde descendit du camion et l’homme apparut face à Maxim, lui tendant la main.

L’homme était blanc, sûrement brun vu ses sourcils, et il arborait un grand sourire. Mais surtout, il était grand. _Très grand_ :  
« Gilles Touré, chef de station. Mais on m’appelle _Montagne_ , ça veut dire Montagne en français.

Maxim arqua les sourcils, son russe n’étant franchement pas aidé par les sons nasaux du surnom, puis répondit en lui serrant la main :  
\- Maxim Vassilevich Basuda, appelez-moi juste Maxim. On a réussi à remorquer votre véhicule, mais je crains qu’il ne soit dans un sale état, le réservoir a été percé et j’ai peur que le givre ait fait de gros dégâts à votre moteur… Vous avez quelqu’un qui pourrait y jeter un coup d’œil ?  
\- Maestro regardera ça de plus près, c’est notre chef technicien. Vite, rentrons, la tempête approche. Olivier, va chez Doc tout de suite. Julien, va te changer et te mettre au chaud, tu dois être épuisé, et envoie Elias ranger votre matos.

Le plus jeune acquiesça timidement et s’engouffra dans la station. Lera apparut devant « Montagne » :  
\- Bonjour, je suis Lera Melnikova, l’ancienne assistante de Gustave sur Dumont d’Urville. Je peux accompagner Olivier et en profiter pour lui faire mes salutations ?  
\- Oh ? Bien sûr ! Bienvenue Lera.

Timur apparut à son tour et serra la main de Gilles :  
\- Timur Ruslanovich Glazkov.  
\- Enchanté, Gilles Touré. Allons-y.

Ils rentrèrent alors dans une des deux « boîtes de conserve ». La température changea assez vite, et Gilles leur indiqua un endroit où poser leurs épaisses parkas et ushankas. Gilles leur fit le tour du bâtiment « calme ». Apparemment, des deux boîtes de conserve, l’une était plus silencieuse que l’autre. Il leur présenta l’étage de nuit ; chaque chambre contenait un petit bureau, des placards, une fenêtre et un lit superposé pouvant recevoir deux personnes. Maxim ne put s’empêcher de remarquer :  
« Vous avez beaucoup de couchettes, vous montez à combien l’été ?  
\- Oh on monte à une trentaine dans ce bâtiment, et on peut monter à 90 en utilisant l’ancien camp d’été à l’extérieur. Mais en hiver, on est beaucoup moins, d’où le fait qu’on puisse se permettre d’être un par chambre !

Son propos fut aussitôt démenti lorsqu’ils passèrent devant une chambre, au lit défait, avec clairement les affaires de deux personnes différentes. Un couple dormait là. Et les deux russes n’étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises, puisqu’ils passèrent devant la chambre d’un autre membre, qui s’empressa de cacher un drapeau arc-en-ciel et se jeta sur le seuil de la porte :

« Hey, euh… _Privet komrads?_

L’homme était vêtu d’un jogging Addidas et d’un t-shirt à manches courtes noir avec des bandes jaunes sur les côtés. Sa barbe châtain, ses sourcils épais, ses muscles et ses tatouages mi-old school mi-japonisants lui donnaient un air de rockstar.

Gilles soupira en se passant une main sur le visage :  
\- Je vous présente Dominic Brunsmeier, notre électricien. Il fait partie du rare personnel non franco-italien de Concordia, en raison d’un accord spécial pour cette saison.  
\- Dominic, comme, Dominic le conjoint de Monika Weiss ? demanda Timur.

Les yeux de l’allemand s’illuminèrent :  
\- O-Oui ! Elle a parlé de moi ?  
\- Oui, même si souvent je confonds entre Dominic et Eli-  
\- Elias, attends ! cria la voix de Julien à l’autre bout du couloir arqué.  
\- Faut que je cache les drapeaux ! répondit une autre voix à l’accent allemand.

Et c’est ainsi que ledit Elias leur apparut, prêt visiblement à rentrer dans la chambre de Dominic. Maxim et Timur s’échangèrent un regard complice et suspicieux.  
\- Elias, je présume ? demanda Timur. Le conjoint de Monika Weiss, c’est ça ?

Elias passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux rebelles et tendit l’autre main :  
\- Oui, enchanté. Elias Kötz.

Timur lui serra la main avec un grand sourire, Dominic s’arrêta de respirer, et Gilles se massa l’arête du nez.  
\- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes donc tous les deux les conjoints de Monika ?  
\- C-C’est que… bredouilla Elias.  
\- Et alors ? provoqua Dominic. Si ça ne vous va pas, vous pouvez retourner dans votre base soviétique !

Maxim se tendit, mais Timur se mit à rire :  
\- Oh non, ne craignez rien, on n’a rien contre les LGBT. La preuve, je suis fou amoureux du spécimen russe renfrogné que vous pouvez observer à ma droite, hors de son habitat naturel.

Tout le monde, Maxim compris, s’arrêta de respirer. Un grand silence, puis le rire éclatant et authentique de Gilles qui détendit l’atmosphère. Maxim remonta son cache-cou pour cacher son visage rougissant, en grognant.  
\- C-C’est vrai ? demanda Elias avec hésitation.  
\- Haha oui. On n’est pas ensemble, hein. Non pas que l’idée me révulse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si les russes ont mauvaise réputation… Vostok est disons très… _ouverte d’esprit_.

Alors tout le monde soupira de soulagement.  
\- Mon Dieu, pardon d’avoir tout de suite pensé le pire ! s’exclama Elias. Bienvenue et merci de nous avoir ramené nos deux frenchies, on était super inquiets !  
\- Pendant que tu es là, Elias, tu sais si Maestro a commencé à cuisiner ? demanda Gilles en parfait superviseur.  
\- Je crois qu’il a mis quelques trucs en route, mais il a dû faire un détour par la chaudière qui a fait des siennes. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je me disais qu’on pouvait ressortir les restes de Noël pour nos invités.

Le visage d’Elias s’illumina :  
\- Oh, oh, je peux complètement aller lui en parler.

L’allemand s’élança dans le couloir, bousculant Julien qui était resté timidement en retrait pour écouter leur conversation sans interrompre. Gilles poursuivit alors sa visite :  
\- Donc vous avez rencontré Elias Kötz, notre scientifique climatologue. Et comme vous l’avez deviné, en couple avec Dominic et Monika.

Dominic les gratifia d’un grand sourire et ressortit le drapeau arc-en-ciel qu’il avait voulu cacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et aimerez la suite :)


	7. À bon chat, bon rat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit coup d'œil sur l'introversion de Maxim.  
> Timur et lui partagent... un p'tit quelque chose.  
> ... Et l'Antarctique est définitivement le continent le plus LGBTQ+ du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour tous les dialogues en langue étrangère, j'ai mis en italique (mais généralement c'est précisé quand Maxim/Timur ne comprennent pas)

« Attends, attends, attends Iana… Tu peux répéter ça ? s’exclama Timur en faisant théâtralement tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.  
\- J’ai été sur la Station spatiale internationale en 2015 et j’y retournerai sûrement dans 2 ans si tout se passe bien.

Timur se claqua la cuisse en regardant Max, qui était franchement tout aussi étonné mais moins démonstratif.

\- Attends, attends, mais du coup… _tu parles notre langue ?_

Timur avait prononcé les derniers mots en russe. Maxim attendit sagement. Iana se mit à sourire, puis les gratifiant d’un sourire impeccable, iel se mit à conter dans la langue de Dostoïevski :  
\- _Bien sûr que je parle russe. C’est obligé quand on va sur l’ISS avec le Soyuz_. _On s’entraîne aussi en Russie, à la Cité des étoiles et en Sibérie pour apprendre à survivre si le capsule s’écrase au mauvais endroit._

Timur et Maxim étaient bouche bée. Son russe n’était pas le plus accentué du monde, mais il était franchement décent.  
\- Et du coup tu es… astronome ? bredouilla Timur.  
\- Docteur en information géographique et astrophysicien de formation. Je suis venu ici pour prendre de nouvelles mesures de la turbulence atmosphérique et recalibrer pas mal d’instruments pour l’ESA, en plus de surveiller le matos des scientifiques qui reviendront cet été.  
\- S’il y avait pas cette satanée tempête, commenta Gilles, on vous aurait emmenés à l’observatoire. On avait un ciel superbe ces derniers jours.

Assis à table, un bon repas chaud composé de foie gras, de baguette (de la vraie, si si !), d’écrasé de pommes de terre, de poulet rôti et de petits condiments en plus, l’ambiance était chaleureuse.

Maxim se sentait bizarre ; cela faisait deux repas exceptionnels d’affilée, et ces gens étaient si gentils avec eux. De temps à autre, il s’enfermait dans ses propres pensées, un peu trop perturbé par l’afflux d’informations, et la langue anglaise pleine d’accents allemands, italiens et français qui l’éloignait un peu plus de chez lui. Chaque fois, Timur le gratifiait de regards attentionnés, l’air de lui dire « si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis. » Mais Maxim lui souriait juste légèrement en retour et le laissait parler à sa place.

Timur lui, était comme un poisson dans l’eau. Sociabilisant avec tout le monde et parlant sans la moindre honte. La discussion dériva sur l’histoire amoureuse et turbulente d’Olivier et Gustave, les deux français de l’Institut Polaire, et Timur ne put s’empêcher de commenter :

« Je n’en reviens pas quand même. L’Antarctique doit être le continent le plus LGBTQ+ du monde. Je ne m’attendais clairement pas déjà à trouver autant de couples, mais en plus aussi colorés !  
\- Alors concernant Olivier et moi, grommela Doc, je rappelle que c’est compliqué !  
\- Vraiment, tu me fais encore la tronche ? geignit Olivier.  
\- Mais tu te rends compte de ton imprudence ? Imagine si Vostok n’avait pas pu se séparer de quelques gars pour venir vous dépêtrer de là ! On aurait fait quoi ? Appelé en urgence un hélico de Dumont d’Urville ? Il aurait mis combien de temps pour arriver jusqu’à vous ? Et avec la tempête qui approchait ? Si Julien n’avait pas été là pour nous appeler et te sortir du véhicule, tu y serais resté.

Julien se tendit en repensant à l’accident et Gilles, assis à côté de lui, lui apporta une main réconfortante sur la nuque. Le jeune français sembla légèrement s’apaiser à ce contact :  
  
« Le plus important, reprit Gilles de sa voix paternelle, c’est que tout le monde soit sain et sauf. Profitons donc de cette soirée et de nos invités. Je crois que c’est la première fois que des russes mettent les pieds à Concordia. Ils vont survivre là-haut, sans vous ?  
\- Oh ça devrait aller, répondit Timur. Espérons juste qu’ils n’aient aucune urgence médicale, mais même si c’est le cas, Sasha, notre chef de station, sait à peu près tout faire.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, enchaîna Finka, il vaudrait mieux que Sasha ne fasse rien de médical en mon absence. Il serait capable d’amputer quelqu’un pour une cheville tordue. Je ne dis pas qu’il amputerait mal, mais disons qu’il n’est pas très fin dans ses diagnostics.

Ils se mirent tous à éclater de rire.  
\- Sasha c’est bien l’homme que j’ai contacté par radio ? demanda Gilles. Je ne savais pas sur qui tomber, juste que Vostok avait toujours des hivernants permanents. Je ne pensais même pas avoir autant d’aide, d’ailleurs. Je l’ai juste prévenu de la situation, et immédiatement il m’a dit qu’il envoyait deux de ses meilleurs gars et sa médecin.

Lera tenta de cacher la fierté qu’elle éprouvait quant au comportement exemplaire de son compagnon.  
\- C’est tout Sasha, avoua-t-elle. Je le connais depuis moins longtemps que Maxim, mais il aime profondément cette vie et rêve d’une véritable station antarctique internationale, comme l’ISS quoi. Donc s’il a l’occasion d’aider une autre station, il sautera toujours sur l’occasion.  
\- Ça fait longtemps qu’il travaille en Antarctique ? demanda Elias.  
\- Oh oui. Presque 25 ans. On blague souvent en disant que l’air de la station est composé à 20% de dioxygène et 80% de Senaviev.

Ils rirent de plus belle. Ils passaient tous une belle soirée, à se conter leurs histoires d’Antarctique, à partager leurs vies improbables. Toutes et tous étaient si différents et à la fois profondément unis par cet attrait du continent blanc. Et cette liberté incroyable, loin de la société pleine de jugement et de politique. Eux aussi à Concordia vivaient comme une petite famille.

Maxim ne parla pas beaucoup. Il répondait quelques mots quand on lui posait une question, ou pour corriger quelques informations sur Vostok, quand Lera ou Timur se trompaient. Mais dans l’ensemble, il écoutait, et le simple fait d’écouter et d’être avec autant de monde à la fois suffisait à le vider de son énergie. On raconte souvent que la différence entre un extraverti et un introverti est qu’un extraverti puise son énergie dans le contact social tandis qu’un introverti se ressource dans l’isolement. Maxim était en train d’expérimenter ça.

Non pas qu’il n’appréciait pas ces gens. Mais il était juste épuisé, de la journée déjà très longue et intense, mais aussi de tout ce contact social, encore une fois bien qu’agréable. Timur sembla le remarquer lorsqu’il lui adressa de nouveau un regard inquiet, et il finit par prendre les devants :  
« Bon, c’était vraiment très sympathique, merci encore pour ce repas délicieux, mais je pense qu’on va pas tarder à aller se mettre au lit, on a une longue route qui nous attend demain.  
\- Bien sûr, vous devez être épuisés ! répondit Gilles en se levant de sa chaise. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres et la salle de bain si vous avez besoin de prendre une douche. Je vous ai aussi récupéré des vêtements pour dormir.  
  


_Une petite heure plus tard…_

Timur passa devant la porte de Maxim, une serviette autour du cou, tout proprement sorti de la douche. Il le vit assis sur le lit superposé du bas, vouté devant une carte, un carnet à côté de lui. Il avait l’air concentré, mais… tendu. Timur rentra dans le mince espace qui consistait en sa chambre et vint près de lui :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Le chemin de demain matin. Ça devrait pas être trop compliqué, mais je veux être sûr d’avoir bien tout en tête et qu’on ait écarté le moindre risque, manquerait plus que nous aussi on se prenne dans une crevasse. Gilles m’a donné le détail des reliefs alentours.  
\- Ça te stresse ?  
\- Un peu. C’est pas un chemin régulièrement emprunté comme la route de Mirny, donc faudra être vigilants même si y’a pas de risques apparents.

Timur se rapprocha alors et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Maxim, et commença à doucement lui masser les muscles. Un bruit à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement vrombit dans la gorge de Maxim et Timur lui demanda :  
\- C’est ok ? Je veux dire… je peux te toucher ?  
  
Maxim acquiesça d’un simple signe de tête. Alors Timur sourit et continua à masser les épaules tendues de Maxim, il lui arracha même un soupir lorsqu’il commença à malaxer ses cervicales et lui dénouer le haut du dos. Pour plus de facilité, Timur s’assit sur le lit, derrière lui et continua son massage. Maxim se détendit complètement et continua de lâcher involontairement des petits gémissements animaux chaque fois que Timur parvenait à détendre un point sensible.  
\- Hin, tu comprends pourquoi je t’ai demandé de m’épouser quand tu m’as massé ? se moqua gentiment Timur.  
\- Je crois que oui, je comprends.

Maxim, curieux de voir le sourire coquin de Timur se tourna légèrement pour le regarder. Et immédiatement fut surpris par les pointes de barbe parfaitement dessinées de Timur :  
\- Tu t’es rasé ?!  
\- Mec, Dominic m’a proposé son super rasoir allemand dernier cri, je pouvais pas refuser.  
\- Hin, t’habitue pas trop à leur luxe, se moqua Maxim.  
\- Je sais pas, c’est quand même très sympa ici, le taquina Timur.

Maxim ressentit une pointe de jalousie et fronça les sourcils, faisant la moue. Timur appuya le bout de son index sur la joue boudeuse de Maxim :  
\- Oh mais je plaisante. J’adore notre datcha enneigée avec nos vieux canapés et mon Basuda préféré.

Maxim soupira :  
\- T’avais l’air vraiment à l’aise avec eux. T’es très sociable. D’être aussi isolé et en petit nombre à Vostok, ça te fait vraiment pas peur ?  
\- Ça a l’air de m’avoir gêné jusque-là ?  
\- L’hiver a à peine commencé. Et je me dis… et si jamais tu te rendais compte que ça ne t’allait pas ?  
\- J’aime à penser qu’on trouvera notre équilibre. Et que tant qu’on se dit les choses et qu’on trouve des réponses inventives ensemble, alors on n’aura pas de mauvaises surprises. Et puis tu dis ça comme si vous ne receviez personne en été à Vostok. Si je manque vraaaaiment de nouveaux visages, j’en aurai toujours à disposition à ce moment-là, héhé.  
\- Chaque fois que je te parle de mes doutes… j’ai l’impression que tu as des réponses rassurantes pour tout. Comment tu fais pour être aussi optimiste ?

Timur haussa des épaules en continuant de masser Maxim :  
\- Je veux y croire, c’est tout. Et je… je t’apprécie _vraiment_ , donc ça aide. Je te l’ai déjà dit, mais tout fait sens pour moi. J’avais une pièce de puzzle, je ne savais pas où la mettre, à quel puzzle elle appartenait. Et je l’ai trouvé.

Maxim leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la métaphore mignonno-débile ; il grogna et encercla Timur de ses bras, le bousculant en arrière et lui tombant dessus, sur le matelas, logeant sa tête dans son cou. Timur hoqueta de surprise et laissa lui échapper un petit rire.  
« Tu m’énerves avec ta positivité, grommela Maxim.  
\- Faut bien quelqu’un pour voir le verre à moitié plein, ici ! lui reprocha Timur d’un ton amusé.

Timur referma ses bras autour de Maxim, qui l’écrasait presque de tout son poids dans ce câlin d’ours improvisé.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à se câliner, Timur dut lui avouer :  
« Max, tu m’écrases un peu.

Maxim releva la tête, ses joues rougies et ses yeux embrumés, et laissa son regard traîner sur les lèvres de Timur. Celui-ci s’arrêta de respirer lorsqu’il en prit conscience, et sentit honteusement le sang affluer vers le bas de son ventre. Maxim était si proche, son souffle chaud sur sa peau, leurs nez se touchaient presque. Maxim lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, tout doucement, le touchant à peine et chatouillant le minuscule duvet de sa peau. Il semblait analyser Timur, analyser ses joues, ses pommettes, ses muscles, ses petites cicatrices invisibles, et…

Après quelques secondes qui parurent une agréable éternité, Maxim sourit - Timur avait déjà mentionné à quel point Maxim était affreusement adorable quand il souriait ? - et déposa un baiser humide sur le front de Timur, avant de se redresser soudainement, et ranger sa carte. Timur, rouge comme une tomate, croisa les jambes pour cacher son érection, et se levant du lit, se passa une main dans ses cheveux ras :  
\- Je… Je vais me coucher du coup. À demain ?  
  
Maxim le regarda avec un petit sourire sournois, et lui fit un clin d’œil.  
Timur avala sa salive, pris à son propre jeu de séduction.  
\- Fais de beaux rêves, Glazkov.

_À bon chat, bon rat._

Maxim se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, assoiffé. Il avait d’ordinaire toujours une bouteille d’eau près de lui à Vostok quand il dormait, en raison de l’air asséché de la station (et de l’Antarctique en général) et n’y avait pas pensé avant de se coucher à Concordia. Il se leva doucement de sa couchette et sortit de sa chambre, quelques lueurs illuminant juste assez le couloir pour qu’il retrouve le chemin de l’escalier jusqu’à la salle à manger.

Visiblement, il n’était pas le seul à errer dans les couloirs cette nuit-là, puisqu’il entendit des voix en provenance de la table où ils avaient mangé. Il se fit discret, se collant au mur pour ne pas se faire repérer :

_« C’est juste que… elle me manque tellement._

C’était la voix de Dominic, craquelée, elle parlait allemand avec une douceur dont on pensait cette langue incapable. Esquissant un regard, Maxim vit qu’ils étaient dos à lui, en pyjamas, assis en tailleur sur les chaises en bois. Le bras de Dominic entre les mains d’Elias qui semblait lui masser la paume.

\- _Moi aussi elle me manque, soupira Elias. Mais elle est heureuse. Depuis le temps qu’elle parlait de Vostok, c’est ce dont elle a toujours rêvé._  
 _\- Je sais, chaton, je sais. Et je suis heureux pour elle aussi. Elle doit s’éclater la connaissant… Mais elle est tellement indépendante, des fois je peux pas m’empêcher de… enfin je sais qu’elle nous aime, c’est un fait, elle a plus rien à prouver, mais des fois j’ai l’impression qu’elle pourrait passer 3 ans sans nous voir que ça lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, et je sais pas comment elle fait, et je sais que j’en serais personnellement incapable, et… et heureusement que t’es là. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

Maxim entendit un bruit de baiser. Elias reprit :

\- _Elle est comme ça. On savait tous les deux dans quoi on s’engageait. Le plus important comme tu dis, c’est que tu saches au fond de toi qu’elle nous aime profondément, avec son cœur bien à elle, avec sa différence. Qu’elle ne le montre pas comme la plupart des gens le montrent, c’est normal, parce qu’elle est différente. Mais à la fois, est-ce que c’est pas superbe de savoir qu’elle nous aime sans ce besoin précis de démontrer quoique ce soit ? Je veux dire qu’elle nous aime inconditionnellement, peu importe la distance et le temps qui nous sépare._  
 _\- Si. C’est pour ça que j’en doute pas, qu’elle nous aime._  
 _\- Et moi, tu sais que je t’aime ?_  
 _\- Elias…_

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un, mais une succession de bruits de baiser qui remontèrent jusqu’aux oreilles de Maxim. Puis le bruissement de vêtements frottés l’un contre l’autre, puis des gémissements absorbés par des bouches entrouvertes et-

Maxim décida qu’il irait prendre un verre d’eau dans la salle de bain. Ils lui avaient dit que l’eau y était potable. Remontant doucement les marches pour ne pas faire de bruit, il réajusta son pantalon de pyjama, se rendant compte qu’il n’avait pas été totalement physiquement indifférent aux bruits amoureux des deux allemands. S’engouffrant dans la petite salle de bain, il se servit un gobelet d’eau et but, se passant également de l’eau sur le visage. Après s’être essuyé, il sortit de la salle de bain et sur le chemin vers sa chambre manqua de se prendre les pieds dans les chaussons de Julien. Posés devant la porte de la chambre de Gilles, face à la sienne.

_L’Antarctique le continent le plus LGTBQ+ du monde qu’il disait._

Détournant le regard, il rentra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte trop fine qui ne lui étouffait pas assez les bruits de la conversation française de la chambre d’en face.

« _Julien, j’étais juste inquiet, personne ne t’en veut._  
 _\- C’est juste que… si tu avais vu le gasoil dans la neige… c’était horrible… et c’était de notre faute. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on n’est pas fichus d’explorer et étudier un milieu naturel proprement ? On salit et on détruit tout sur notre passage… Même dans l’espace ils salissent toute l’orbite avec les déchets de fusée et… et si en dessous de cette neige il y avait un secret essentiel au développement de la vie et…_  
 _\- Chhh chhht Julien. Où est passé ton optimisme ? Si le secret de la vie est ici, en Antarctique, on le trouvera. Et il sera sûrement enfoui bien plus profondément qu’à quelques centimètres de la surface._  
 _\- Et si jamais il y avait des œufs de manchots en dessous ?_  
 _\- Tu as déjà vu un manchot dans l’coin ?_  
 _\- Non. Mais et si justement on venait de salir une terre qui était destinée à recevoir les premiers œufs d’une espèce évoluée de manchots ?_  
 _\- Julien, Julien… Ils ont un continent entier. Ils trouveront un autre endroit où se mettre et c’est même une autre espèce qui y naîtrait ! La vie a toujours trouvé un moyen intelligent de se frayer un chemin sur cette terre, et elle continuera. Et encore une fois, ce n’était pas de ta faute. Si tu avais su que ça allait arriver, tu aurais fait les choses autrement, pas vrai ?_

Julien renifla en guise de réponse.

_« Allez, viens dans mes bras… mon Julien, tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour notre monde. »_

Les larmes se turent, le silence revint et Maxim s’endormit, plus seul que jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
> Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire des petits détours par les autres relations de Concordia.  
> J'aime juste trop écrire sur l'amour u_u
> 
> La suite très vite !  
> (j'ai officiellement fini une première passe sur tous les chapitres, donc pas de risque que cette fic soit abandonnée)


	8. Ce continent qui nous rend libres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhrat est insupportable.  
> Max attrape froid.  
> Et tout le monde veut mettre Max et Tim ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite :)  
> Sorry j'ai un peu du mal à relire en ce moment, donc possible que la quantité de fautes augmente :/  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même !

« Alors, c’était comment Concordia ?! s’exclama Shuhrat.  
\- Attends, laisse-nous déjà nous désaper un peu, souffla Max.  
\- Oh-oh, vous êtes passés à l’acte du coup ?

Finka leva les yeux au ciel et s’engouffra dans la station pour aller ranger le matériel médical. Shuhrat, non satisfait du silence qu’on lui répondait, insista :

« Dites-moi juste que vous vous êtes pas arrêtés aux préliminaires.

Maxim lui jeta sa ushanka à la figure, et l’ouzbek éclata de rire.

\- T’as rien de mieux à faire, espèce de cancre ? maugréa Maxim. Je te préviens, si y’a eu le moindre souci en notre absence, tu es 100% responsable.  
\- Relax Max. Il s’est rien passé. La tempête a été un peu rude sur la piste d’atterrissage, mais on a fini de la déblayer et à part ça, rien de trop problématique. J’vais lancer du café, vous devez être épuisés de la journée de route.  
\- Plutôt ouais, répondit Timur.

Shuhrat leur fit un clin d’œil et partit en cuisine.  
\- _Home sweet home_ , comme on dit, hein ? se moqua Timur.  
\- Un de ces quatre, je vais vraiment finir par le bâillonner et l’attacher à un poteau, celui-là, menaça Maxim. Et je suis plutôt BON pour ce genre de trucs.  
\- Oh… On en apprend tous les jours, enchaîna Timur avec une voix lascive.

Maxim se mit à rougir violemment, réalisant ce qu’il venait de dire :  
\- Mais je ne parlais pas de ça !  
\- Ça reste bon à savoir.

Maxim changea de stratégie. Il jeta sa parka et s’approcha dangereusement de Timur, lequel recula instinctivement et se retrouva vite collé au mur. Maxim se pencha sur lui, murmurant d’un air coquin :  
\- Je pourrais te montrer, si tu veux.

Timur avala sa salive et cette fois-ci, c’est lui qui se retrouva rouge comme une pivoine. Maxim lui tira alors son bonnet sur les yeux et éclata de rire, finissant de se débarrasser de ses bottes.

\- Aouch ! T’es vraiment le pire ! geignit Timur.

La voix de Shuhrat se fit entendre à l’autre bout du couloir :  
\- Quand vous aurez fini Tic & Tac, le café est prêt ! Monika est impatiente d’entendre votre aventure.  
\- C’est bon, on arrive ! répondit Maxim.

Ils finirent de ranger leurs affaires et arrivèrent en cuisine. Shuhrat les attendait majestueusement à sa table, leurs tasses de café posées devant lui, et Monika attendait debout dans un coin, se rongeant ses ongles vernis de mauve. Shuhrat les invita d’un geste royal à s’asseoir. Maxim leva les yeux au ciel et Timur eut un petit rire. Monika vint alors s’asseoir à son tour, mais on lisait tout sauf de l’amusement sur son visage. Elle était stressée.

« Alors c’était comment ? demanda Shuhrat. Vous avez mangé de la _bâââguette_ et des _spaghetti_?  
\- Alors oui, on a mangé de la baguette figure-toi ! Ils nous ont régalés, ils étaient très sympas ! commença Timur. Les deux français à secourir s’appelaient Julien et Olivier, l’un est un scientifique glaciologue assez jeune et adorable, l’autre un ingénieur casse-cou qui connaissait déjà Lera d’une saison sur Dumont d’Urville, la grosse station française tu sais.  
\- Mais du coup y’avait pas d’italien ? demanda Shuhrat presque avec déception.  
\- J’y viens, j’y viens, attends ! Ils étaient au total 9 pour l’hiver, j’étais assez étonné ; Gilles, leur chef de station qui est à Concordia depuis sa création en 2005, m’a expliqué que comme nous ils étaient en effectif réduit pour des raisons budgétaires. Enfin bref, ils étaient donc 4 français, Julien le glaciologue, Olivier l’ingénieur, Doc le… euh… docteur, et Gilles le chef de station. Ensuite il y avait deux italiens, Maestro, le chef technicien dont j’ai pas retenu le vrai prénom, et Aria, ingénieure en communications. Mais ils avaient aussi pour cette saison d’autres ressortissants de l’Union européenne, dont Iana, astronaute et docteur en géoinformation, et deux Allemands…

Monika s’arrêta de respirer. Timur se mit à sourire et la regarda dans les yeux :  
« Dominic et Elias, je crois que tu les connais Monika, non ?  
  
Elle se mit à rougir, et Shuhrat s’exclama :  
\- Ah mais attends, c’est pas ton copain ? Attends lequel déjà… Dominic ou Elias ? Attends, les deux ? Y’en a un qui est ton ex ? Ou alors c’est des jumeaux et… ?

Timur laissa à Monika le choix d’exposer ou non son choix de vie. Elle murmura :  
\- Ce sont mes deux… conjoints. On est… en couple… à trois.

Shuhrat ouvrit ses grands yeux asiatiques :  
\- Mais c’est putain de génial ! C’est quoi ce continent méga LGBTQ+ ?!

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Timur continua :  
\- Ils vont bien du coup, Monika. J’ai cru comprendre que tu manquais beaucoup à Dominic, mais Elias avait l’air d’être là pour lui et ils semblaient beaucoup s’aimer. J’imagine que ça les aide d’être à deux, même s’il leur manque une personne essentielle.

Monika en eut presque les larmes aux yeux, mais tenta de préserver son expression froide habituelle :  
\- Ils me manquent beaucoup aussi. Et connaissant Dominic… Je savais qu’il aurait du mal. Je suis désolée de lui infliger ça. Elias doit avoir beaucoup sur les épaules…  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, continua Timur, ils parlaient de toi avec beaucoup d’éloges, ils étaient fiers et ne t’ont pas reproché d’avoir voulu aller à Vostok. Ils savent que c’est important pour toi et ils le respectent profondément.

Monika soupira en secouant la tête :  
\- Mon Dieu ce que je les aime… Ils sont parfaits…  
\- Ah et ils m’ont donné hum… deux t-shirts à eux. Ils ont dit que tu apprécierais.

Elle rougit.

\- Je… hum… c’est gentil, merci. Et ils avaient l’air heureux ? Je sais qu’il y a un superbe observatoire à Concordia, Elias devait être refait, non ?  
\- Oui plutôt. Les deux avaient l’air de beaucoup se plaire là-bas. Et puis, quand Shuhrat disait qu’on était sur le continent le plus LGBTQ+ du monde… erf je crois que vous n’avez pas idée d’à quel point c’était le cas haha  
\- Comment ça ?! demanda Shuhrat, curieux.  
\- C’était drôle, mais quand on est arrivés, tout le monde essayait de cacher des trucs, on comprenait pas pourquoi. Dominic par exemple était en train de cacher un énorme drapeau arc-en-ciel quand on est passés devant leurs couchettes. Donc bon, on leur a expliqué qu’on n’avait clairement pas de problème avec ça, et là bim, qu’est-ce qu’on découvre pas ! Doc et Olivier sont en couple. Elias et Dominic en couple avec toi. Iana non-binaire. Et je crois claaaaaairement qu’il y avait quelque chose entre Gilles et Julien, je sais pas ce que tu en dis, Max ?  
\- Je pense en effet qu’ils s’appréciaient un peu plus que la moyenne, confirma sobrement Maxim.

La mâchoire de Shuhrat s’était décrochée.  
\- C’est ce continent qui nous rend gays ou quoi ?  
\- Je crois plutôt que c’est ce continent qui nous rend _libres_.

  
_Une semaine plus tard…_  
  
Il se trouve que Shuhrat avait été un peu optimiste concernant le rapport de dégâts de la tempête, puisqu’une semaine plus tard, l’une des antennes radio principales se cassa la figure et en abîma une autre dans sa chute, les vents étant rapidement montés. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe lorsque l’un des circuits électriques fit des étincelles et manqua de mettre feu aux autres composants, mais le manque de combustible les sauva.

Maxim était épuisé. Il avait passé un temps non négligeable dehors, dans la nuit polaire glaciale, d’abord avec Sasha et Timur, même Emmanuelle était venue les aider. Puis Timur dut partir en urgence aider Shuhrat et Marius au bâtiment de forage suite à une nouvelle panne qui engendra une dangereuse surchauffe. Puis Lera appela Sasha pour une communication d’urgence en provenance de Mirny et bientôt Maxim se retrouva seul avec Emmanuelle. La jeune française le surprit agréablement ; ils n’avaient pas beaucoup interagi - plutôt paradoxal vu qu’ils vivaient ensemble - et il découvrit qu’en plus d’être chimiste, elle était très bricoleuse.

La journée fut intense, commencée dans la nuit polaire, terminée dans le crépuscule bleu, sans la moindre trace de soleil. Lorsque Maxim aperçut les premières aurores australes, il sut qu’il était très tard. Mais au moins ils avaient pu réparer les antennes. Rentrant dans la station, il était frigorifié, il ne sentait plus son nez ni ses muscles corrugateurs et ses yeux étaient complètement desséchés. Retirant ses grosses bottes et son épaisse parka, il sentit son nez goûter malgré la sécheresse de ses narines, se l’essuyant du revers de sa main gantée, il remarqua une petite traînée de sang.

« Putain d’air sec de merde, grommela-t-il.  
\- Max ?

Lera passait dans le couloir et l’entendit râler.  
« Ça va ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- Ouais je saigne juste un peu du nez.  
\- Tu as d’autres soucis ?  
\- Non ça doit être la sécheresse de l’air. Puis le froid, je sens plus la moitié de mon visage.  
\- Je t’avais pourtant dit de revenir faire des pauses à l’intérieur.  
\- Et j’en ai fait.  
\- Pas assez.  
\- Je vais bien, Lera.  
\- Ça, c’est à moi d’en décider. Tu nous fais pas de l’hypothermie ?  
\- Pas que je sache. J’étais bien couvert. Je tremble pas plus que d’habitude. Ça a l’air d’aller. Mais je dirais pas non à des larmes artificielles, si t’as ça.  
\- Bien sûr que j’ai ça, Maxim. Va te mettre au chaud et manger, Shuhrat a fait du plov. Et quand tu seras progressivement revenu à une température décente, va prendre une bonne douche chaude.  
\- Oui Sergent Melnikova.  
\- Lieutenant. J’étais Lieutenant, Maxim.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis chacun partit de son côté. Maxim se racla la gorge, mais ce fut comme racler de la terre cuite, tant il avait soif. S’engouffrant dans la cuisine, il y croisa Monika et Marius qui parlaient en se servant une tisane. Marius se tourna vers lui :  
« Maxim, ça va ? T’as l’air d’un fantôme.  
\- Ouais, je suis juste claqué.

Il leur passa devant pour d’abord se servir deux grands verres d’eau, manquant de faire tomber le verre dans ses mains épuisées, puis alla attraper une assiette et se servir du plov encore chaud.  
« Ça s’p… ça s’est passé avec la foreuse finalement ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, mais on a eu très peur. Il y a eu une grosse surchauffe et les dégâts auraient pu être catastrophiques, mais Shuhrat et Timur ont réussi à la mettre hors service sans danger et trouver le problème. Autant te dire que j’aurais eu l’air d’un con si on avait cassé la légendaire foreuse de Vostok.  
\- Bah, ils font bien du forage dans d’autres stations, non ?  
\- Certes. Tu veux de la compagnie pour manger ?  
\- Non, c’est gentil. J’vais manger rapidement et filer à la douche ench- ensuite.

Marius et Monika levèrent leurs mugs en signe de bonne soirée, et Maxim alla s’installer à une table de l’espace de vie pour manger. Posant son assiette, il réalisa qu’à quelques mètres, Timur était endormi dans le canapé, un livre ouvert posé sur son torse. Maxim le regarda de là où il était, mastiquant silencieusement les morceaux de viande parfaitement assaisonnés et contemplant son visage assoupi, ses cils noirs et sa peau de bébé.

Et c’est ce moment que choisit son corps pour lui faire tomber bruyamment la fourchette des mains. Timur sursauta et manqua de se casser la tronche en tombant du canapé, mais se rattrapa juste à temps.

« M-Max ?  
\- Pardon, je voulais pas te réveiller.  
\- Ah mais je dormais pas.

Maxim aurait levé un sourcil dubitatif si ses muscles du visage n’étaient pas complètement engourdis.  
« …pas depuis longtemps ? continua Timur.

Il se leva, referma son livre et le rangea dans la bibliothèque. Il vint s’installer près de Maxim :  
« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il. T’es blanc comme un linge.  
\- T’es la troisième personne à me dire ça, je vais commencer à croire que c’est un complot.  
\- C’est juste que… tu es resté dehors très longtemps aujourd’hui.  
\- J’suis revenu faire des pauses à l’intérieur.  
\- Je sais, je sais, mais quand même.  
\- J’étais bien couvert.  
\- Il a fait -60°C aujourd’hui.  
\- Justement, lâcha Maxim épuisé, j’étais à l’intérieur.

Timur soupira et se frotta sa pupille abîmée. Maxim avait remarqué que Timur faisait souvent ça quand il était nerveux. Il ne lui avait jamais fait la remarque, cela dit, de peur que ce soit lié à quelque chose de trop désagréable qu’il ne valait mieux pas forcer, et qui viendrait peut-être tout naturellement lors d’une conversation. Maxim le chercha du regard :  
« Hey, ça va, ne t’en fais pas. Je suis bien là en train de manger tr-tr’quillement, non ?  
\- Tu as vu Lera ?  
\- Oui, je l’ai croisée. Elle devait me passer des larmes artificielles, j’ai les yeux qui grattent à cause de la chéce- la chéche- la sécheresse, mais elle est peut-être tombée sur un Shasha sauvage sur le chemin héhé

Timur le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés :  
\- Maxim… Tu viens de faire de l’humour ?  
\- Oh ça va.

Timur porta sa main sur le front de Maxim comme pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas de fièvre, mais Max s’en dégagea en feignant la désinvolture.  
« Ça va je te dis, vraiment, insista-t-il.  
\- Bon d’accord. J’espère que demain on n’aura pas de nouvelles mauvaises surprises, au moins ils ont pas prévu de vents violents cette nuit, c’est déjà ça. Tu pourras sûrement te reposer un peu.  
\- _C’est la vie_ , répondit Maxim en utilisant la fameuse locution française.

Timur le regarda de nouveau avec un air choqué :  
\- Et maintenant tu parles français ?! C’est bon je vais chercher Lera !

Comme sur commande, Maxim perdit le contrôle de sa fourchette, et Timur s’élança dans le couloir avant que Maxim ne pût l’en dissuader. Il soupira. Ça va, il avait encore les idées au clair, et ok il ne sentait toujours pas son nez, et avait toujours les mains engourdies, mais il avait toute sa tête.

Lera et Timur revinrent hâtivement dans la salle, Finka avait sa trousse de secours et vint s’assoir en face de Maxim avec autorité. Elle sortit un thermomètre électronique et le colla au front de Maxim, qui savait très bien qu’il devait mieux rester tranquille. Timur était debout derrière Lera et frottait sa pupille.  
« En attendant, prononce-moi ‘seize chaises sèches’, ordonna Lera.

Maxim leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle le fusilla du regard, alors il tenta :  
\- Cheige chaige sèces.

Timur se plaqua une paume sur le front et Lera soupira :  
\- De mieux en mieux, Basuda.

Et comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, le petit bip de l’appareil scella son sort :  
« 34.1°C, bravo Maxim ! ironisa Lera. À vouloir faire le costaud, voilà ce que tu as gagné, une belle hypothermie. Va te mettre dans le canapé tout de suite, avec les couvertures et ton assiette, laisse-moi prendre ta tension et vérifier que tu aies pas d’engelures. Timur, va lui faire du thé. Et ramène ensuite tes fesses pour… partager un peu de ta chaleur corporelle.

Maxim et Timur la regardèrent avec indignation.  
Lera arborait un sourire diabolique en coin.

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard…_

« Ce continent entier veut nous mettre en couple, maugréa Maxim.

Timur était lové contre lui, et le cœur de Maxim battait la chamade. Et pas seulement à cause de l’hypothermie et du lent réchauffement de son corps.

\- Peut-on les blâmer ? Avoue qu’on aurait de l’allure ensemble ?

Maxim grogna. Timur étouffa un petit rire sous la couverture et se frotta de nouveau la pupille. Maxim lui prit le poignet et le tira délicatement :  
\- Gratte pas ton œil, tu vas t’irriter.  
\- Pardon, vieux réflexe.  
\- J’avais remarqué. C’est là où ton iris est fissuré.  
\- Ah, tu as _vraiment_ remarqué alors…  
\- Tu veux me raconter ?

Timur soupira, mais y alla franchement :  
\- En Tchétchénie. Je devais couvrir un commando, ils devaient simplement sécuriser un bâtiment que la reconnaissance avait identifié comme vide… et en fait c’était une embuscade. J’ai dû tirer plus que prévu, plus vite que prévu, ils se faisaient décimer. J’ai été brouillon et je me suis fait avoir par le recul de mon fusil. J’suis le seul à m’en être sorti. Le fait de m’être fait sonner par mon propre fusil m’a fait baisser la tête au bon moment, et j’ai couru comme un demeuré jusqu’à l’avant-poste. Et ils ont direct renvoyé les blindés rouler sur ce qui restait de la ville.  
\- Et tu penses à ça chaque fois que tu te grattes l’œil ?  
\- Je m’en rends pas spécialement compte quand je le fais. On m’a dit que c’était sûrement un toc lié au stress. Tu sais, quand tu stresses et que ton inconscient va faire le lien avec d’autres grands moments de stress de ta vie.  
\- Du coup… tu étais stressé pour moi ?  
\- Bien sûr, tu avais vraiment une sale tronche tu sais.  
\- Merci.

Timur eut un petit rire et se rapprocha de Maxim, lovant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il demanda toutefois :  
\- C’est ok ?  
\- Hm ? marmonna Max.  
\- Le contact, je veux dire ?  
\- Je pourrais m’y habituer.

Timur sourit et reprit sa position. Max dégagea son bras et avec hésitation, l’enroula autour de la taille de Timur, le serrant contre lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait chaud. Il avait Timur.

Il se sentait bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui lui semblèrent quelques secondes, il fut cela dit réveillé par une gentille tape sur l’épaule. Ouvrant ses yeux groggy, il cligna des paupières jusqu’à distinguer le visage familial de Sasha. Il leur chuchota :  
« Allez vous mettre dans le lit, vous serez mieux.

Maxim réalisa alors qu’il avait toujours Timur blotti contre lui, son bras toujours enroulé autour de lui, le gardant tout près. Sasha tapota doucement l’épaule de Timur et le réveilla à son tour en murmurant :  
« Tim, c’est moi. Allez vous mettre dans le lit, vous allez vous casser le dos, ici.

Tim ouvrit ses yeux bleus voilés de fatigue et se laissa guider. Maxim n’était pas dans un meilleur état, et il s’affala presque sur son lit. Timur revint trouver sa place contre lui et Sasha les drapa d’une épaisse couette bien chaude. La lumière s’éteignit rapidement, et Maxim crut entendre les bruissements de la couette de Sasha sur le lit d’en face, mais face à son sommeil, Maxim se rendormit sans difficulté, Timur contre lui. Chaud. Doux. Tendre. À sa place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Et petit funfact du chapitre, j'avais commencé à écrire avec Maxim qui attrapait une pneumonie. Et en fait je me suis rendu compte à mi-chapitre qu'on ne pouvait pas attraper de pneumonie en Antarctique, parce qu'il n'y avait a priori pas de virus ou bactérie pour en provoquer à Vostok... Idem pour tout ce qui était pharyngite et maladies qu'on associe généralement à l'hiver haha  
> Donc bon, j'ai plus ou moins pris le parti de l'hypothermie légère à modérée.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
> À bientôt pour la suite.


	9. Эй, братец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Maxim et Timur ont tous les voyants au vert...  
> Pourquoi est-ce que Maxim bloque toujours ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus sombre. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Maxim se réveilla à l’aide de son horloge interne, habitué à la régularité. Il entendait quelques bruits légers en provenance de la cuisine, et la porte mal fermée laissait passer un trait vertical de lumière jaunâtre du couloir. Il allait se lever lorsqu’il prit conscience du poids qui le maintenait au lit. Tim était toujours là, et dormait paisiblement contre lui, sa joue pressée contre sa clavicule, son souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait la pomme d’Adam, ses jambes entremêlées avec les siennes. Maxim fut immédiatement attendri par cette vision. Détachant un bras du nid de couettes, il ne put s’empêcher de laisser ses doigts frôler le visage du plus jeune.

Il voulait l’embrasser. Il n’était qu’à quelques centimètres. Il ne s’en rendrait peut-être même pas compte ? Il voulait passer un doigt sur ses lèvres étirées, les parcourir et mesurer leur tendresse, et ce petit sillon qui dessinait son très léger arc de cupidon. Il voulait le caresser, caresser ses tempes, ses pommettes et son visage entier, glisser une main le long de son cou et descendre explorer et caresser ce corps masculin et musclé. Comme le premier jour où il l’avait vu, il voulait poser ses mains sur ses hanches, le rapprocher de lui, se coller à lui comme pour fusionner avec lui pendant que ses mains exploreraient son fessier légèrement bombé et dans le sillon de-

_Putain de m-_

Maxim ne s’en était pas rendu compte, mais dans son boxer pointait son désir à l’état brut. Il était parfaitement au taquet, bien loin des petites érections matinales qu’il avait pu avoir de temps en temps. Non, là il était plus proche de sa gaule gênante de Concordia qu’il espérait toujours avoir réussi à cacher de Timur. Il mourrait d’envie de se frotter contre lui, entre ses fesses, contre son propre-

_Ça suffit, lève-toi,_ se gronda-t-il.

Usant de toute sa force de volonté, il se détacha doucement de Timur, tâchant de ne pas le réveiller. Il récupéra son sweatshirt, récupéra ses affaires de douche en tentant de ne pas réveiller Shuhrat et Marius sur le passage, et s’engouffra silencieusement dans le couloir. Il soupira, passant devant la cuisine et ignorant l’alléchante odeur du café chaud, et se rendit à l’autre bout de la station dans le petit local de douche. Et dire qu’il y avait eu un sauna à l’extérieur, dans les années 90 et aujourd’hui ils en étaient réduits à une vieille tuyauterie à peine fonctionnelle.

Au moins, l’eau fraîche lui ferait du bien, si elle n’avait pas eu le temps de chauffer. Sous sa douche soviétique, Maxim inspira profondément, mais chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux pour faire le vide dans sa tête, son inconscient lui faisaient défiler un kaléidoscope de Timur.

Face à lui comme le premier jour.  
Allongé à moitié sur lui, comme dans le canapé.  
Allongé sous lui, comme à Concordia.  
Allongé contre lui, comme cette nuit.

Et à chaque fois, ce regard bleu, tendre et amoureux. Ce sourire solaire, ce sarcasme coquin, et ses muscles galbés et ses fess-

Maxim grommela, se frottant sévèrement la peau avec le savon. Il avait encore un peu mal à certains endroits, ayant frôlé de sérieuses engelures la veille, alors qu’il se vidait l’esprit à l’extérieur et maintenait son volcan d’émotions dans un des plus grands froids de la planète.

Sortant de la douche, il s’essuya et enfila ses vêtements pour la journée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans l’espoir d’attraper un bon café et d’entamer une journée pleine d’activités.

Il y trouva Sasha, qui préparait une omelette géante pour le petit monde qui dormait encore. Max attrapa la cafetière et se servit une tasse généreuse.

« Coucou Max.  
\- Hey.  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Ça va.

Max alla s’asseoir à une table et Sasha le suivit d’un regard peu convaincu.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Rien, tout va bien. J’ai bien dormi.  
\- C’est _ça_ qui ne va pas ? Que tu aies bien dormi ?

Max voyait bien ce que Sasha était en train de faire, il essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez.  
\- Laisse-moi boire mon café, déjà.  
\- Tu voudras venir déblayer la piste avec moi ?

Max réfléchit, mais savait que dans tous les cas il allait finir par parler. La question pour Sasha était simplement où et quand, et en l’occurrence, il lui proposait un endroit séparé des autres, où personne ne risquait de les entendre, juste tous les deux.  
\- Pourquoi pas.

Sasha lui décocha un sourire :  
\- Ça c’est mon Basuda.

Quand petit à petit, le reste de l’équipe se réveilla, ils vinrent petit-déjeuner et papoter. C’est précisément le moment que choisirent Maxim et Sasha pour s’éclipser pour déblayer la piste d’atterrissage. Maxim enfila sa grosse doudoune rouge, celle du programme antarctique de la fédération de Russie, et suivit Sasha jusqu’à la déblayeuse. Ils s’installèrent et après quelques râles, le véhicule se mit en route. Avant même de commencer, Sasha s’appuya sur le volant et regarda Maxim :  
« Qu’est-ce qui va pas ?  
\- Je sais pas, j’ai peur.  
\- Peur de quoi ?  
\- De tout. Peur qu’il parte. Peur de m’attacher. Peur de le décevoir. Peur de rater le train.  
\- Mais tu l’aimes ?  
\- Je crois que je l’aime bien, oui. Mais ça aussi… hum…   
\- Oui ?  
\- J’ai jamais été avec un homme. Et je sais pas comment faire. J’en ai jamais vraiment parlé non plus et du coup, j’ai peur de tout faire n’importe comment aussi.   
\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?  
\- Que ?  
\- Que tu aimes les hommes ? Tu nous l’as glissé au détour d’une conversation y’a deux ans quand Shuhrat avait lui-même du mal avec son homosexualité et sa religion, mais t’en as jamais vraiment… reparlé.  
\- C’est pas nouveau pour moi. Mais juste que… Enfin, j’ai su que j’aimais plus les hommes que les femmes quand je me suis engagé. En voyant que j’avais aucune attirance pour les femmes, mais qu’au contraire, j’arrivais beaucoup plus à projeter ce qu’on réserve d’habitude aux femmes… aux hommes, j’en ai tiré mes conclusions. Mais bon, dans l’armée forcément j’en ai jamais trop parlé. Donc j’ai gardé ça pour moi, ça faisait de mal à personne, et de toute manière j’étais persuadé que je trouverais jamais quelqu’un. Surtout après… ‘fin tu sais.  
\- Après Beslan ?

Maxim hocha silencieusement de la tête.  
« Il sait, Timur ? Pour Beslan ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu comptes pas lui dire ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, c’est normal si tu te sens pas encore prêt.  
\- En fait c’est très paradoxal. J’ai pas envie que ce cauchemar me définisse, j’ai pas envie d’avoir besoin d’en parler, mais à la fois…   
\- Ça fait tellement partie de ta vie et des choix que tu as faits que tu ne vois pas comment ne pas en parler ?  
\- Ouais…   
\- Ça me le fait avec l’Afghanistan, et la Première guerre de Tchétchénie. Je déteste repenser à ça, souvent j’essaie de me persuader que c’était dans une autre vie, voire même la vie d’une autre personne. Et à la fois, c’est là d’où je viens, c’est là que sont nées la plupart de mes fractures, et ça a été ma vie pendant des années… et même si c’est exposer mes vulnérabilités, au moins je suis transparent et j’ai pas l’impression de mentir à Lera.

Maxim ne répondit rien, baissant les yeux et tordant ses doigts à travers ses gants.   
Alors Sasha lui posa une main sur l’épaule :  
« Max. Tu es mon frère, tu le sais ? Je te l’ai déjà dit, mais je veux vraiment que tu saches : tu as vécu quelque chose d’horrible et traumatique ; _mais tu as survécu_ , et ton instinct de survie t’a mené à cette nouvelle vie. Et aujourd’hui, tu es à ta place. Tu mérites cette place et toutes les bonnes choses qui t’arrivent. Tu n’as _pas déserté_ et tu _n’es pas faible_. Tu as combattu. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu as donné ton corps et ton âme. Les plaies qu’on t’a infligées, elles seront toujours là, mais cicatrisées. Alors laisse la vie prendre soin de toi maintenant et t’accorder le repos que tu mérites. Peu importe ce qu’il se passera avec Timur, que ça marche ou pas, vis sans remords, et _reçois_ , parce que tu le mérites et que tu as assez donné.

La mâchoire de Max se crispa. Il baissa la tête et Sasha mit en route la déblayeuse.  
 _Le bruit mécanique étouffant les rares sanglots dont Maxim avait si honte._

Les mots de Sasha avaient résonné encore longtemps dans l’esprit de Maxim, pendant plusieurs semaines même, alors que l’hiver s’écoulait peu à peu. Parfois, il éprouvait le besoin de s’isoler, malgré les températures extrêmes, mais juste quelques minutes d’absolue solitude l’aidaient à écouter son âme, son cœur et lui permettaient de secrètement vérifier si ses plaies avaient bel et bien cicatrisé.

Depuis 10 ans, il pensait avoir cicatrisé.   
Depuis 5 ans, il pensait avoir guéri.

Et aujourd’hui, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

En reparler avec Sasha, tout était revenu comme si tout s’était passé la veille. La Tchétchénie… Beslan. Dès qu’il fermait les yeux, il sentait de nouveau l’explosion, le plâtre sur son visage, la poussière dans son masque, les hurlements des enfants, les balles tirées sur les innocents. C’était fini. Il en était ressorti. Il avait réussi à en sauver. Des collègues, des innocents, _des enfants._ Mais combien étaient morts dans ce charnier vivant ?

« Tu as survécu. » « Tu n’as pas déserté. » « Tu as combattu. » Les mots de Sasha martelaient l’évidence que la culpabilité essayait d’étouffer. Maxim savait, qu’il avait fait de son mieux. Il savait que ce n’étaient pas ses armes qui avaient tiré sur les enfants. Il savait que ce n’était pas lui qui avait décidé de prendre une école entière en otage et équipé des innocents de ceintures explosives. Il savait que ce n’était pas lui, le problème dans cette histoire. Mais toujours revient ce « et, si ». Et s’ils avaient fait les choses différemment ?

Et là encore, Maxim n’avait fait qu’obéir aux ordres. Quand l’explosion avait détonné, son commandant leur avait hurlé de sauter sur l’occasion, rentrer dans le bâtiment et partir à l’assaut des terroristes. Mais ils avaient manqué d’informations, de renseignements, et des innocents étaient morts.

« Tu n’as pas déserté. » « Tu as combattu. » « Tu as fait de ton mieux. » « Tu as donné ton corps et ton âme ». C’était vrai. Il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait tout donné. Et il aurait volontiers donné sa vie contre celles de tous ces innocents.

« Laisse la vie prendre soin de toi maintenant et t’accorder le repos que tu mérites » « _Reçois_ , parce que tu le mérites et que tu as assez donné. » Ces dernières paroles de Sasha résonnaient plus que les autres, parce qu’elles lui rappelaient son individualité. Elles lui rappelaient qu’il était humain, sous sa couche de spetsnaz. Chose qu’il avait longtemps recalé dans le fond de son inconscient, parce que comment se plaindre et pleurer sur son sort, quand des centaines de gens avaient perdu la vie ?

Sasha lui avait fait comprendre qu’il était temps enfin qu’il se repose et qu’il lâche ce passé qui ferait malgré tout toujours parti de lui. Il était temps pour lui de réapprendre à vivre, sans la culpabilité que d’autres avaient perdu la vie. Vivre pour lui. Faire la paix avec son traumatisme et son syndrome du survivant.

Il allait devoir en parler à Timur. Ça devenait nécessaire.

« MAXIM !!!! lui cria la voix de Sasha.

Il sentit sa joue brûler, ouvrant les yeux avec alerte. Il était en pleine crise de spasmes. Pourquoi ?

« Max, tu m’entends ?! Max regarde-moi !

Les grandes mains chaudes de Sasha tenaient ses tempes et le forçaient à le regarder. Mais son visage était à moitié carbonisé et Maxim se remit à délirer. Maxim chercha instinctivement à sa droite le corps de Timur, qui n’était pas là. Il était parti. Dans le bâtiment ?!

« Tim ?! Où est Tim ?!!! Il est rentré dans le bâtiment qui a explosé ?! s’écria Maxim.  
\- Max tu es en train de cauchemarder ! On est à Vostok, en Antarctique !

Maxim ne comprenait rien de ce que Sasha lui disait à travers son visage abîmé. Et le bruit des kalachnikov était assourdissant et si proche. Et les hurlements des enfants qui déchiraient la réalité !

Maxim essaya de se redresser de son lit mais Sasha s’appuya de tout son poids (et il était lourd) pour le maintenir contre le matelas. Maxim commença à se débattre comme une bête enragée et une autre paire de bras vinrent le maintenir au lit, il crut distinguer le visage inquiet de Shuhrat, plein de plâtre blanc et du sang coulant le long de son visage.

« Où est Timur ?!! hurla Max.  
\- Lera, le sédatif !!! cria Sasha. On n’arrive pas à le calmer et il va finir par se blesser !

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s’ouvrit et Timur courut comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
« J’ai entendu des cris, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?!  
\- Max fait une crise de PTSD ! lui expliqua Sasha en esquivant un coup de Max.

Timur accourut et pressa ses mains fraîches sur les joues de Maxim.  
\- Max, c’est Tim, tu m’entends ?  
\- Tim ?! Tu étais dans le bâtiment ?  
\- J’étais aux toilettes, Max.  
\- Aux toilettes ?!! Pendant l’assaut ?!  
\- Il n’y a pas d’assaut Max, j’étais aux toilettes de la station. On est à Vostok, tu te rappelles ?  
\- Vostok ? C’est quoi ? On m’a pas parlé de Vostok. Tu veux dire Zarya ? La zone d’extraction ?  
\- Non, Vostok en Antarctique, Maxim. Au-dessus du lac subglacial Vostok. Tu sais où c’est l’Antarctique, Max ?  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fout en Antarctique ?!  
\- C’est fini, Maxim. On travaille en Antarctique maintenant.   
\- La guerre… est finie ?   
\- Oui, et maintenant on est en Antarctique, on travaille avec des scientifiques dans la station Vostok. On est en sécurité. Il n’y a pas de guerre, ici.

Maxim sembla reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Timur lui caressa son front perlé de sueur et le regarda avec tendresse.  
\- Toujours besoin du sédatif ? demanda Shuhrat en relâchant peu à peu son étreinte.  
\- Je crois que ça va aller, murmura Finka.

Maxim leva une de ses mains et Sasha la lui lâcha. Il toucha le visage de Timur, comme pour vérifier qu’il était bien réel, et Timur lui embrassa les doigts quand ils passèrent devant ses lèvres. Max retira sa main mais soupira de soulagement.  
\- C’est bon, tu es de nouveau des nôtres ? demanda Tim.  
\- Je crois. Il est quelle heure ?  
\- 4h et quelques du matin. Tu peux te rendormir un peu.

Max voulut protester, mais Timur le repoussa contre l’oreiller et alla retrouver sa place habituelle contre lui. Max resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de lui comme un enfant avec sa peluche. Shuhrat et Sasha s’écartèrent sans bruit et retournèrent à leurs lits.   
« T-Tu pars pas, hein ? marmonna Max.  
\- Non, je reste là. Par contre, j’espère que ça va pas le faire chaque fois que je vais pisser.  
\- Désolé… bredouilla Maxim.

Timur resserra son étreinte et Maxim finit par se retrouver en petite cuillère, Timur tâchant de le couvrir du mieux qu’il pouvait de tout son corps et de l’épaisse couette.

\- Ne t’excuse pas, c’est pas de ta faute. Ça me donne plus d’excuses pour te câliner.

Maxim se rendormit en paix. Un souffle chaud lui caressant la nuque. Des bras amoureux. En sécurité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! À vrai dire je ne pensais vraiment pas aller aussi loin dans tout ça, c'était supposé être une sorte de sous-partie du pourquoi est-ce que Maxim bloquait toujours.   
> \+ le chapitre s'appelle Эй, братец, parce que j'avais la chanson Hey, Brother d'Avicii dans un coin de la tête quand Sasha parlait à Maxim.
> 
> La suite very bientôt : D


	10. Joyeux anniversaire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'anniversaire de Maxim :)

Les semaines passèrent. Le temps paraissait cela dit complètement suspendu. Aristote disait que le temps était le nombre du mouvement selon un avant et un après… comment donc se rendre compte des journées qui passaient quand on les commençait et les terminait dans la nuit polaire, sans aucun changement dans le paysage, sans une once de lumière solaire pour vous dire : et oui, ceci est un autre jour, tu peux cocher ton calendrier ?

Ce n’était pas désagréable pour autant. Maxim préférait mille fois ce temps suspendu et cet air renfermé, les vents glaciaux qui bruissaient dehors, des frères de cœur avec lui, plutôt que la vie en Russie. L’isolement et le contact permanent avait enclenché quelques disputes, mais rien de trop grave. Sasha et Lera qui s’étaient pris la tête pour un quiproquos. Marius qui avait vexé Shuhrat pour une broutille. Monika et Emma qui s’étaient disputées pour un fond de café. C’était ça aussi, la vie d’hivernant en Antarctique.

Maxim s’était levé plus tôt que les autres, comme toujours. Il y avait que Sasha pour se lever plus tôt que lui. S’ensuivaient généralement Monika et Emma, puis Timur, Marius et Shuhrat. _Ce jour-là_ , il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire, _et savait que de toute manière_ , _il n’aurait pas grand-chose à faire_. À moins qu’il y ait un accident ou une urgence. Il s’était habillé, douché, avait pris son café et faisait un puzzle 2000 pièces sur la table du salon.

Il entendit du bruit et de l’activité dans la cuisine, signe que le reste de l’équipe s’était réveillé et prenait son petit-déjeuner. Et naturellement, 5 minutes plus tard, Timur apparut dans le salon, toujours en pyjamas : un t-shirt en coton blanc, son petit sweat noir et un jogging gris. Il s’approcha de Max, qui n’avait pas bougé de sa chaise, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, blottissant sa tête dans le creux.

« Coucou, toi, ricana Max en lui caressant l’avant-bras du bout des doigts.  
\- Hmmm j’avais froid ce matin. T’es obligé de te lever aussi tôt ?  
\- Princesse Timur et ses habitudes de Bellingshausen.  
\- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd’hui, Max ?

Max soupira ; il avait redouté ce moment, et à la fois il en était plutôt amusé :  
\- Bien sûr que je sais quel jour on est. 14 mai 2020. Température extérieure, -80°C.  
\- Hm… mauvaise réponse, murmura Timur en resserrant fortement ses bras autour des épaules de Max.

En resserrant _beaucoup_ trop fort.  
Max était quasiment immobilisé.  
 _Qu’est-ce qu-_

La lumière du salon s’éteignit et Sasha se mit à chanter à tue-tête, suivi par les autres :  
« Joyeuuuuux aaaaaanniiiiiversaaaaire ! »

Max comprit le complot. Il voulut se lever pour fuir quelque part, enfouir sa tête dans ses mains mais Timur le maintenait fermement assis sur sa chaise.

« Je vais tous vous tuer, grommela Max.

Les autres se mirent à rire et posèrent un gâteau sobre avec des bougies sur la table.

\- Maintenant fais un vœu et souffle ! lui susurra Timur.  
\- Je souhaite tous vous tuer.  
\- Chuuut, tu dois pas le dire à voix haute.

Max était rouge d’embarras. Il savait que chaque année Sasha et Shuhrat trouvaient toujours une façon ingénieuse de le piéger pour lui fêter son anniversaire, et le pire, c’est qu’il savait que malgré l’énorme embarras que ça lui procurait, il finissait _toujours_ par apprécier au fond.

Il soupira, faisant la moue, et fit un vœu. Il souffla alors sur les bougies et tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Timur relâcha alors son étreinte, déposant un baiser sur la tête boudeuse de Maxim.

« Allez, tout le monde en cuisine, venez récupérer votre part ! Max, toi le premier !  
\- J’aime pas le gâteau.  
\- C’est pas ce que tu disais l’année dernière, se moqua Shuhrat. T’en avais même repris deux parts.  
\- Mes goûts ont évolué.  
\- Viens prendre ta part pendant que c’est chaud et arrête de bouder, hein. »

Max obtempéra.

Après le rituel gênant, le reste de la journée se passa beaucoup plus tranquillement. Maxim put faire son puzzle tranquillement, Sasha vint l’aider entre deux communications. Timur en revanche avait passé la journée dans son canapé, à griffonner, regardant Maxim de temps à autres, qui esquivait son regard en rougissant.

Au bout d’un moment, Maxim craqua :  
« Bon tu dessines quoi depuis ce matin ?!  
\- Oh rien.  
\- Montre-moi.  
\- Et la politesse, M. Basuda ?

Maxim grogna, se leva de la table et se dirigea dangereusement vers Timur, qui referma immédiatement son carnet et le serra contre son torse. Maxim avait son sourire sournois qui ne signifiait rien de bon :  
« Max… N’y pense même pas. 

Maxim se jeta sur Timur pour lui chatouiller les côtes.

« Oh mon Dieu, Max, Max, Max ! Arrête ! Je t’en supplie ! »

Timur était _très_ chatouilleux.  
Et Maxim était _très_ machiavélique.

Timur essayait tant bien que mal de garder le carnet contre lui, mais les chatouilles de Maxim étaient insupportables, il essayait de dégager Maxim par tous les moyens, avec ses coudes, ses genoux, en se retournant, mais le moindre mouvement semblait exposer de nouvelles parcelles sensibles de sa peau et c’était l’enfer. Timur était littéralement en train de _pleurer_ de rire et Maxim lui-même avait un grand sourire.

Max finit par mettre la main sur le carnet, relâchant un Timur complètement essoufflé, son bonnet de travers et son t-shirt ayant remonté et révélé le bas de son ventre. Ce qui n’échappa pas à Maxim.

Le précieux carnet dans une main, il contempla Timur et glissa sa main sur la peau nue de son ventre, en une caresse chaude et généreuse. Timur s’arrêta de respirer, craignant d’abord de nouvelles chatouilles, mais très vite, c’est un autre type de sensation qui vint lui solliciter les nerfs. La main de Maxim s’approchait dangereusement de l’élastique de son boxer, mais remontait chaque fois vers son nombril et parcourait ses muscles avec tendresse. Timur sentait _l’envie_ lui monter.

« Je te propose un marché, Glazkov.  
\- Tu es machiavélique.  
\- J’ai le droit de regarder ton carnet, et je laisse ma main continuer. Ou tu gardes ton carnet, et je m’arrête.

Timur le regarda comme s’il venait de lui spoiler la mort de son personnage de roman préféré.  
\- On peut négocier ?  
\- Je ne négocie pas.

La main de Maxim s’arrêta de le caresser, toujours sous le t-shirt, et Timur se mordit la lèvre. Fermant les yeux, il finit par lâcher à contre-cœur :  
\- J’ai vraiment pas terminé, et je veux vraiment que ce soit fini pour te le montrer.  
\- Donc je retire ma main ?  
\- On peut négocier ?

Maxim ricana et retira sa main, lui remettant son t-shirt en place et lui rendant son carnet.  
« Tant pis pour toi, Glazkov. »

Timur avala sa salive.  
 _Depuis quand Maxim était devenu aussi joueur ?_

Et bien sûr, parce que Sasha avait à cœur de préserver les rituels de Vostok, un anniversaire s’arrosait toujours de vodka. Avec modération (ou pas). Ils tâchaient d’éviter absolument tout alcool en dehors des célébrations spéciales, l’Antarctique étant en réalité un continent avec de sérieux problèmes d’alcool : beaucoup de scientifiques et de travailleurs y supportaient mal la nuit polaire, l’isolement, la vie en communauté étroite, l’éloignement de leurs racines, de leur famille et il n’était pas rare d’entendre de temps à autre qu’il y a eu un accident ou une bagarre dans une station à cause d’un état d’ébriété.

Mais bon, l’anniversaire de Maxim, honnêtement, comment empêcher Sasha de sortir ses vodkas secrètes ? En toute honnêteté là aussi, la vodka circulait plutôt pas mal en Antarctique, dans les stations russes. En plus d’être un antigel ‘reconnu’, c’était un véritable produit culturel russe, et la direction du programme tenait à ce que les scientifiques et saisonniers non-russes puissent vivre une « véritable expérience _à la russe_ dans un environnement hostile où l’on retrouve les travailleurs les plus robustes du continent ». La preuve, Vostok arborait avec fierté ses reliques de la première expédition de 1957, comme le tracteur lourd ATT-11 qui avait été nommé officiellement monument historique d’Antarctique et qui trônait toujours aux abords de la station en véritable trophée.

Toujours est-il qu’à peine le repas du soir terminé, Sasha s’était empressé sortir lesdites vodkas pour servir tout le monde. _Et surtout Maxim_.

« Elles viennent de Mirny aussi ? avait demandé Marius.  
\- Et oui. On en a officiellement 8 bouteilles sur le budget, 1 par mois, mais j’ai… _mes contacts._  
\- C’est moi ou Mirny c’est un peu une plateforme de trafic souterrain ? Y’a un marché noir là-bas ou quoi ?  
\- C’est une très grosse station, expliqua Sasha. Ils sont plus de cinquante rien qu’en hiver, alors je te raconte pas en été, ils sont presque 200. Mais bref, j’ai pas eu à insister bien longtemps quand j’ai dit à la cheffe logistique que j’avais une _erreur_ sur la livraison, et que je n’avais pas _vraiment vu_ les vodkas dans le conteneur, et qu’ils feraient bien de _ne pas les oublier_ parce qu’on allait quand même restés sur notre perchoir isolé pendant tout l’hiver et que j’avais plusieurs anniversaires de nos gars à _fêter_. Bon bien sûr, j’ai dû la payer, mais elle a été très _compréhensive_ et je propose qu’on lui fasse honneur. 

Ils trinquèrent de nouveau et continuèrent de boire. Et quand ils furent certains que Max était suffisamment ivre, ils lui apportèrent des petits cadeaux. Max rougissait, d’ébriété ou de gêne, en tout cas il rougissait et fut très heureux. Shuhrat et Marius lui avaient offert un épais _Manuel d’étude comportementaliste sur la faune polaire_. Finka et Sasha lui avaient offert un superbe couteau de chasseur, scellé dans son étui (non pas qu’il ait beaucoup d’occasions de s’en servir, mais ils savaient l’amour de Maxim pour les couteaux), Emma n’avait pas été au courant de son anniversaire, mais lui avait offert un des trois couteaux-suisses sacrés qu’elle avait depuis sa toute première expédition en Antarctique. Monika… Monika avait bien caché son jeu, puisqu’elle avait sorti d’on ne sait où dans ses affaires… de la liqueur de framboise que sa sœur fabriquait en Autriche.

Autant dire que tout le monde fut rapidement _bien beurré_.

Timur avait cela dit disparu. Maxim s’en était rendu compte au bout de son… euh… deuxième verre de liqueur de cerise ? ou de vodka à la cerise ? Il se leva à la recherche de Timur, titubant d’abord à la salle de douche, mais il n’y était pas. Faisant demi-tour, il essaya le dortoir, la cuisine et le trouva finalement avachi sur le fauteuil du bureau de la salle des communications. Il était en train de bricoler quelque chose.

« Qu’est’ tu mijotes ? marmonna Maxim en s’emmêlant les syllabes.

Timur sursauta, pris en plein flag. Il soupira :

\- Juste quand j’arrivais au bout. J’avais prévu tout un scénario pour venir te mettre la honte devant tout le monde en t’offrant mon cadeau.  
\- Tu as un cadeau pour moi ?

Timur leva les yeux au ciel :  
\- Vraiment ? Max ?! Est-ce que _moi_ j’ai un cadeau pour _toi_ ?

Max s’appuya sur l’encadrure de la porte et fit la moue :  
\- J’sais pas, t’as disparu depuis 20 minutes…   
\- T’es complètement bourré, hein ?  
\- Tu le serais aussi, si t’étais resté boire avec nous.

Timur eut un petit rire et lui fit signe de s’approcher.   
Maxim interpréta mal et vint littéralement s’asseoir sur les genoux de Timur, la chaise grinçant dangereusement au poids ajouté.

« Max, tu- je-

Max serra ses bras autour de Timur et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
« Et beh… je te connaissais pas sous cet angle-là. Mon bébé ours.  
\- Je ferais pas le malin à ta place, Sasha et Finka m’ont offert un tout nouveau couteau de chasse.

Timur eut un petit rire et attrapa ce qu’il avait été en train de bricoler. Il avait pris un porte-vue dans les affaires bureautiques de la salle des communications, et avait glissé dans chaque pochette… un dessin.

« Tiens c’est pour toi. Je sais c’est pas beaucoup, mais je m’attendais pas exactement à tomber _sur quelqu’un comme toi_ en venant ici, donc j’ai pas prévu le superbe cadeau que tu aurais mérité.

Maxim, toujours sur les genoux de Timur, attrapa le porte-vue et commença à le feuilleter. La page de garde était un portrait crayonné de Gagarine avec un trou en forme de pièce de puzzle sur la bouche. Maxim sourit. Il ouvrit le porte-vue à la première pochette et fronça des sourcils :  
« Pourquoi t’as dessiné une noix de coco ?  
\- Haha tu te rappelles pas nos présentations officielles ? Je cite Sasha : « Maxim Vassilevich Basuda. Une vraie noix de coco. Dur à l’extérieur. Tendre à l’intérieur. »

Maxim se passa une main sur le visage :  
\- Comment t’as pu retenir un truc pareil…   
\- Pourquoi, tu te rappelles de quoi, toi ?

_De tes yeux bleus. De ton iris fissuré. De tes pommettes. De ton sourire._

Maxim esquiva la question et tourna les pages. Il y trouva pleins de petits dessins, tantôt au crayon, tantôt au feutre, tantôt réalistes, tantôt comiques et cartoonesques. Il y avait des dessins de Shuhrat et son air de clown, de Maxim vautré sur ses puzzles, de Sasha et ses airs de chefs de famille à table, de Lera qui menaçait Maxim de son thermomètre, de Julien en panique devant le carburant dans la neige, de Maxim qui dormait et-

« Attends, tu m’as dessiné pendant je dormais ?!  
\- Oui, regarde, j’ai même fait la bave de ta bouche.

Maxim s’apprêtait à bouder, à le pousser de la chaise, se renfrogner mais à la place…

Il éclata de rire.

C’est la première fois que Timur l’entendit rire _vraiment_. Son sourire s’écartant sous la pression du rire fort, franc et comique qui sortait de sa gorge. Maxim avait un de ces rires ultra communicatifs et _super bizarres_ , le genre de rire à faire des millions de vues sur une vidéo « Top 5 des rires les plus bizarres ». Ses yeux fermement plissés, des larmes menaçaient d’en couler. Maxim se prit les abdos et se leva des genoux de Timur pour mieux se cramponner à la table et se retenir de tomber. Le rire de Maxim était si communicatif… que Timur se mit lui aussi à rire. Les deux étaient complètement hilares. Sans contexte, quelqu’un aurait même pu croire qu’ils avaient tout simplement pété un plomb et que la folie de l’isolement les avait enfin atteints.

Shuhrat apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte :  
« Ça va, on se marre bien à ce que je vois ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez encore fait, tic & tac ?

Max se calma peu à peu en voyant Shuhrat, et essuya ses larmes.  
\- Pardon, il a un rire très communicatif, lâcha Timur essoufflé.  
\- Ah ça, la légende du rire de Maxim. Aussi rare qu’un rayon vert, mais aussi hypnotique. Allez, revenez vous amuser avec nous, vous nous manquez et c’est ta fête Maxim.  
\- O-Oui, j’arrive dans… une minute.

Shuhrat hocha de la tête, sourire en coin, et retourna à la salle à manger. Timur se leva de sa chaise, réajustant ses vêtements et Maxim lui prit le porte-vue. Maxim se pencha alors vers Timur et lui embrassa la joue :  
« Merci. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Timur se remettre de ses émotions.


	11. (Très) joyeux anniversaire [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite de l'anniversaire de Max.  
> Est-ce qu'enfin... ils vont pouvoir faire un pas en avant dans leur relation ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention sur la fin, ça devient un peu cochon (sexe). Vous pouvez vous arrêter quand ça devient un peu chaud si vous voulez, il n'y a pas de péripétie / dialogue essentiel après.
> 
> Sorry s'il reste des fautes, toujours du mal à me relire en ce moment :/

De nouveau à table, Maxim s’arrêta de boire. Il était déjà suffisamment léger et euphorique, il ne voulait pas non plus se mettre mal. Timur les avait rejoints rapidement, avait pris place en face de Maxim et avait repris son activité préférée depuis plusieurs semaines : lui faire du pied. Maxim se laissa faire, s’amusant lui-même à lui caresser les mollets de la pointe de ses pieds. Timur le regardait de temps à autre, et on ne va pas se mentir, même Maxim le voyait – tout le monde le voyait – Timur le regardait avec des yeux d’amour. Et Maxim voulait le lui rendre. Mais il y avait toujours ce… blocage. Il voulait s’en débarrasser, laisser tomber les chaînes et juste… y aller, enfin. Librement.

Du bout des doigts il chercha la main de Timur, qui tenait son verre, et chuchota sous la grosse voix de Sasha :  
« Tim ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
\- Je t’écoute ?  
\- Hm… pas ici. »

Timur ne se fit pas prier et se leva de son siège pour suivre Maxim. Personne ne leur fit de remarque, mais Shuhrat leur adressa un clin d’œil. Maxim enfila un autre pull, puis sa grosse parka et Timur l’imita.  
« Tu t’es enfin décidé à cacher mon cadavre dans la neige ? plaisanta Timur.  
\- Faut bien que j’essaie mon nouveau couteau. Blague à part, on va se mettre dans la station météo, ok ?  
\- Je te suis. »

Il ne leur fallut que quelques mètres, par -80°C certes, pour rejoindre la station météo, plus chaude et abritée du vent. Ils allumèrent les lumières et s’installèrent à la table principale, où les notes de Monika étaient parfaitement rangées en petites piles. Maxim soupira et Timur attendit patiemment.

« C’est juste que… j’ai l’impression que… il faut que je t’en parle. Sans ça… Je… Hm… On pourra pas avancer.

Timur posa sa main sur la sienne et l’écouta silencieusement. Maxim le regarda, et ses yeux bleus semblèrent l’encourager patiemment. Maxim ne savait pas trop par où commencer, par quel bout prendre cette pelote psychologique emmêlée. Alors il dit à voix haute ce qu’il voyait. Maxim lui conta les images de Beslan, comme une lanterne magique, révélant à Timur le tableau qui avait modifié son existence, capturé son trait, ses couleurs, et à jamais peint une ombre au fond de son cœur.

Il se retint de pleurer, sentant une inconfortable tension lui saisir la gorge de temps en temps, mais il fut courageux et continua jusqu’à ce qu’il sentît les poids se retirer peu à peu, ses épaules se détendre, enfin libres. Et bientôt, bien qu’il tût trop de détails indicibles, il y en eut suffisamment pour que Maxim s’arrête et referme la boîte secrète. Il soupira et apprécia la légèreté retrouvée.

Timur n’avait rien dit tout du long, et Maxim ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Quand on annonce aux gens qu’on a vécu un traumatisme et qu’on porte encore les stigmates d’un PTSD, souvent ils pensent à leur propre sécurité (et c’est compréhensible) et se protègent – s’écartent. Sachant que Timur avait lui aussi connu son lot de traumatismes, entre la guerre d’usure, sa survie miraculeuse et l’œil qu’il avait failli perdre.

Après un silence qui parut lui durer une éternité, Max se risqua à lui toucher la cuisse. Timur plaça immédiatement sa main sur la sienne, comme pour la tenir en place, ne pas la faire tomber. Il soupira à son tour, et de ses doigts effleura doucement la joue de Maxim :

« Merci de me l’avoir dit.  
\- Désolé, je voulais pas casser l’ambiance. Mais ça fait quelques semaines que j’y pense et… même si je déteste dire ça, ça fait partie de moi. C’est pour ça que je suis parti. Et pour ça que j’y retournerai jamais.

Timur s’approcha de nouveau, leurs genoux se touchaient, et lui caressa la tempe.  
\- _Je comprends_.

Des bribes de souvenirs revenaient à Maxim :  
 _« Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c’est que tu… hum saches pas dans quoi tu t’embarques. » « j’ai juste très peur que tu tires des conclusions hâtives et que tu sois… déçu. » « Ça, c’est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais faire… Retourner dehors. »_

_« J’aimerais te dire que je comprends » « Mais à la fois, ça me paraît si important pour toi que je veux peser mes mots et… te montrer. »_

Les yeux bleus de Timur le raccrochèrent à la vérité. Il comprenait. Vraiment. Et il savait maintenant. Il le voyait enfin tout entier, lui, Maxim Basuda.

Maxim lui attrapa la main et y déposa un petit bisou. Timur posa la sienne sur sa cuisse et se pencha en avant :  
« Max, il faut que je te dise…  
\- Oui ?

Il inspira, et en murmure :

\- Je t’aime.

Timur posa ses lèvres sur celles de Maxim - c’était doux, tendre, humide et chaud. Et Maxim réalisa alors. _Il était en train d’embrasser Timur_. Il passa une main derrière son cou pour le tirer à lui et Timur dut se lever de sa chaise pour s’asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Maxim lui gardait la tête entre ses mains, de peur qu’il s’en aille, qu’il change d’avis. Il lui dévora les lèvres comme un assoiffé retrouvant une bouteille d’eau après des mois dans le désert. Timur gémit contre ses lèvres et passa une main dans les cheveux de Maxim, le maintenant contre lui, il laissa ensuite retomber ses mains sur le col de sa parka et la dézippa pour pouvoir être plus proche de son corps et caresser ses pectoraux sous son pull près du corps.

Maxim avait lui aussi passé ses mains sous la parka de Timur, et descendant une main le long de ses reins, lui attrapa une fesse rebondie et le repositionna contre son érection grandissante, mais surtout contre lui.

Ils finirent par s’écarter de quelques centimètres pour respirer, un très léger filet de salive retombant sur leurs lèvres. Ils collèrent leur front l’un à l’autre et sourirent :  
« Tu embrasses plutôt bien, Basuda.  
\- J’en avais très envie, Glazkov.

Maxim avait maintenant ses deux mains sur les fesses de Timur et les malaxait comme deux pâtes à pain.  
\- Je crois que tu as très envie d’autre chose, ricana Timur.  
\- Hmmmm elles sont encore mieux que dans mes rêves.  
\- Tu as rêvé de mes fesses ?  
\- J’ai rêvé de bien plus que tes jolies fesses.  
\- Et si c’était un rêve prémonitoire ? le taquina Timur.  
\- On peut… prendre notre temps, rougit Maxim.

Timur comprit où il voulait en venir.  
Maxim n’avait jamais fait l’amour avec un autre homme.

_Mais Timur était plein de ressources._

\- Moi je dis que c’est ton anniversaire. Et que tu mérites un beau cadeau.

Timur s’écarta doucement et glissa sur ses genoux, entre les jambes de Maxim qui vira au rouge tomate.  
\- T-Tim… Tu… Tu veux… ?  
\- Seulement si tu es ok avec ça ?

Timur lui lança un regard lascif en lui caressant les cuisses, remontant lentement mais sûrement vers son entrejambe et Maxim s’arrêta de respirer, fermant les yeux :  
\- _Oh m- Oh mon Dieu._  
\- En tout cas, moi j’en ai envie, le rassura Timur.

Maxim n’osait pas. Il n’osait pas lui dire oui, mais il en avait clairement (et _visiblement)_ très envie aussi. Il s’imaginait déjà Timur entre ses jambes lui sucer son- Avec ses yeux bleus qui le regarderaient et-

Timur lui défit son pantalon et le tira à ses genoux, caressant tendrement ses cuisses et y déposant des petits baisers sur le chemin. Maxim tremblait d’envie et Timur dut le rassurer :  
« Hey… Hey détends-toi… Ça va aller…

Timur glissa lentement sa main par-dessus son boxer déjà humide de liquide pré-séminal. Et Maxim grogna au contact qui lui envoya immédiatement des petites décharges d’électricité sexuelle à travers le corps. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et plaça son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Timur sourit et commença à lentement lui tirer l’élastique de son boxer pour libérer son membre, déjà bien au rendez-vous malgré le froid ambiant.

« Et beh, moi qui pensais que le froid allait me donner du fil à retordre, je vois que je n’ai plus qu’à te prendre dans ma bouche.

Maxim retint de nouveau sa respiration devant la franchise lascive de Timur. Un millier de questions lui traversaient l’esprit et furent immédiatement tues lorsqu’il sentit le contact d’une langue chaude et humide contre son gland.  
« Putain, Tim…

Timur continua de lui lécher le gland, appréciant quelques millimètres de Maxim en plus, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Maxim se cramponna à la chaise et parvint de justesse à retenir ses reins d’instinctivement incliner ses hanches pour approfondir la pénétration. Timur lui prit une bonne moitié, peut-être même les trois-quarts de sa longueur avant de revenir en arrière, resserrant ses lèvres le long de son chemin. Les jambes de Maxim tressaillirent d’excitation. Timur se remit alors à le prendre dans sa bouche et commença à aller et venir lentement et amplement.

Maxim commençait à voir des étoiles.  
« Tim… Je… Je crois que… bientôt… déjà, je… »

Timur ronronna un « hm hm » toujours avec son membre dans la bouche et la vibration renvoya une onde de plaisir à Maxim, son esprit beaucoup trop satisfait d’entre la voix de Timur étouffée par son membre dans sa bouche. Timur qui continuait son va-et-vient avec dédication, et Maxim rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

Il était si beau, entre ses jambes, ses cils bruns légèrement arqués qui s’ouvrirent et dévoilèrent ses magnifiques yeux bleus, voilés d’euphorie, et ses jolies lèvres roses autour de son-

« Oh putain, Tim, je vais… Tim… dans ta bouche… Je… »

Timur réitéra son « hm hm » d’approbation. Timur savait très bien ce qu’il faisait et Maxim se détendit comme une poupée de chiffon, ses esprits le quittant temporairement et le plaisir l’emplissant entièrement, lui réveillant le corps et l’orgasme le secoua. Il ferma les yeux et grogna, sentant son éjaculation couler le long de son membre dans la bouche de Timur.

Après plusieurs secondes de nirvana, il finit par reprendre ses esprits. La chaise en métal. La table. Le froid. Et Timur entre ses jambes qui _était en train de le lécher jusqu’à la dernière goutte_ ?! Avec son air de chat malicieux. Son gland, hyper sensible, lui faisait à moitié mal et à moitié du bien. Timur termina son travail, glissant un doigt dans sa bouche et le faisant sortir en un « pop » bien acoustique.

Maxim était bouche bée et pouffa un petit rire :  
« J’en reviens pas. T’es vraiment quelque chose toi, hein.

Timur lui fit un clin d’œil et lui remonta son boxer, puis son pantalon.  
\- Tu as aimé ? lui demanda-t-il timidement.  
\- À ton avis ? s’esclaffa Maxim.  
\- Tu as eu l’air d’apprécier. Mais je veux t’entendre le dire.

Maxim leva les yeux au ciel, puis redressa Timur sur ses deux jambes :  
\- C’était… très agréable. M-merci.

Timur lui caressa la joue avec un air satisfait.  
Soudain le talkie-walkie de sa veste grésilla :

« Timur ? T’es avec Max ? Vous êtes où ? 

C’était la voix de Lera. Timur répondit :  
\- Oui je suis avec Max. On est dans la station météo, tout va bien on est pas allés faire un coma éthylique dans la neige, si c’est ta question.  
  
Puis, la voix de Shuhrat :  
\- OH MON DIEU, VOUS- ENFIN VOUS- DANS LA STATION MÉTÉO ?!  
\- On savait que tu préférais garder le bâtiment de forage pour Marius et toi, taquina Timur.

Maxim eut un petit rire. Lera reprit le talkie-walkie :  
\- Bon, au moins j’ai pas à m’inquiéter que l’un d’entre vous tombe enceinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu : D  
> Hésiter pas à commenter et à very bientôt pour la suite o/


	12. Aime-moi à ta manière.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max et Tim vivent pleinement leur idylle.  
> Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tenir tout ça?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou o/  
> Quelques infos en guise de préambule :  
> \- L'hiver antarctique dure de mars à octobre  
> \- J'ai supprimé un chapitre qui était full smut, et que je publierai sûrement en one-shot, la fic est donc repassée à 15 chapitres  
> \- Ce chapitre commence avec un peu de smut graphique, j'ai mis entre astérisques (***) les passages concernés au cas où ça vous gênerait
> 
> Bonne lecture et encore une fois, sorry pour les éventuelles fautes :/

Septembre arriva avec le soleil, marquant la fin de la nuit polaire. L’hiver arrivait à sa fin et bientôt l’été et les nouveaux scientifiques allaient reprendre la main sur la vie de Vostok. Assez étonnamment, ils n’avaient pas encore reçu d’informations ou de directives pour commencer à préparer l’été. D’habitude ils avaient au moins les dossiers des scientifiques qu’ils allaient devoir héberger, et des premiers allers-retours à effectuer avec le reste du continent, les nouveaux gadgets à récupérer de Mirny, les prochains réapprovisionnements par avion. Sasha s’en inquiétait un peu, mais restait professionnel et attendait sagement les informations.

***  
  
Ce jour-là, alors que tout le monde s’était mis au travail, deux spécimens étaient _restés s’amuser dans le dortoir_. Timur était allongé sur le dos, Maxim était au-dessus en cowboy, toujours empalé sur Timur après leur partie de jambes en l’air ; les deux étaient essoufflés, en sueur, redescendant peu à peu de leur perchoir orgasmique. Timur caressait le corps de Maxim, ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses abdos, tout, et Maxim lui caressait le visage en retour. Chaque fois que ses doigts s’approchaient des lèvres de Timur, celui-ci faisait semblant d’essayer de le mordre et Maxim souriait. Timur lui souffla :

« Tu es tellement beau, Max.  
\- Hin, c’est toi qui dis ça ?  
\- Tu me crois toujours pas, hein ?

Maxim ne répondit rien, levant les yeux au ciel et continuant d’explorer le visage de Timur. Mais celui-ci lui attrapa les mains et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien :  
« Maxim tu es superbe. Ton corps, ton visage, ton regard et juste… toi. Ce que tu es. Qui tu es. T’es un homme magnifique. Tu m’étonnes qu’ils t’aient gardé caché pendant si longtemps, ici, rien que pour eux. Si j’avais su que je te trouverais là, littéralement au bout du monde… Je t’aim-  
  
Max se pencha et l’embrassa. Timur passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui caressa le dos.  
Après plusieurs minutes de câlin bien méritées, Timur plaisanta :  
« Tu vas réussir à t’asseoir, après ça ?  
\- Ne te fais pas d’idées, Glazkov.   
\- Non mais c’est juste que vu tes cris, j’ai cru qu-  
\- Je n’ai pas crié.   
\- Avoue au moins que tu as pleuré.  
\- Non.   
\- Max. Tu m’as littéralement supplié avec des yeux qui brillaient de- 

Max lui plaque une main sur la bouche :  
\- C’était ton imagination, Glazkov. 

Timur rit en lui caressant les cuisses. Max finit par lui décocher un sourire et malgré lui par se redresser, se désempalant et frissonnant à la friction contre ses parois hyper sensibles. Il alla ramasser ses vêtements étalés par terre et Timur, les bras derrière sa tête, en profita pour le contempler :

« T’as fini de me reluquer, oui ? grommela Maxim.  
\- J’admire juste mon travail. 

Max se retourna et essaya de regarder son dos, il y discerna des griffures et des suçons sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux vers Timur :

« T’es le pire. Si Shuhrat voit ça, il va être insupportable.  
\- Je t’aime aussi, bébé ours.

Maxim grommela, remit quelques vêtements et partit se doucher.

***

Après leurs douches, Timur était parti jeter son coup d’œil quotidien sur la station météo, vérifiant qu’Emma et Monika n’avaient pas de problème et que tout fonctionnait correctement. Il était resté les aider sur quelques relevés, puis au bout d’une heure, quitta le petit bâtiment pour rejoindre la station principale. À peine était-il rentré et avait-il fermé la porte derrière lui que Maxim apparut à l’autre bout du couloir, comme dans un film d’horreur. Timur retira le plus gros de ses vêtements puis ses bottes, pour enfiler sa paire de baskets d’intérieur. Maxim s’approcha et s’accouda au mur :

« Il serait pas à moi ce sweat-shirt, par hasard ? s’enquit-il avec un petit rictus.  
\- Oh je ne te savais pas si possessif avec tes affaires, se moqua Timur.  
\- Hmmm il te va bien.  
\- Je sais.

Maxim l’attrapa par le bras et le tira à lui. Timur se laissa câliner.

« Bah alors, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? s’étonna Timur. Tu viens chercher des câlins ?  
\- Si ça te fait chier, tu sais-  
\- Non, non, non. Canapé ?  
\- Canapé.

Maxim les traîna au canapé à ressorts où tout avait commencé par un massage de chevilles. Max s’étala et Timur lui tomba dessus comme une couverture, se blottissant contre lui.

« Hmmmmm tu m’as manqué, marmonna Timur.  
\- Tu es parti 1h.  
\- C’est long, une heure.  
\- Hin, ça s’est bien passé au moins ?  
\- Oui, tout allait bien. J’ai juste donné un petit coup de mains aux filles avec leurs relevés. Et toi, ici ?  
\- Je sais pas trop, Sasha est en communications depuis ce midi.  
\- Toujours pas de nouvelles pour l’été ?  
\- Je crois justement que c’est de ça qu’ils parlent.  
\- C’est quand même bizarre cette histoire.  
\- Je te le fais pas dire…

Maxim avala sa salive et Timur remarqua son inconfort. Il releva légèrement la tête, et lui caressa la joue :  
\- Hey, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Tim.  
\- Hm… Rien.  
\- Max… À quoi tu penses ?

 _Timur et ses talents d’observateur…_ Aucun détail ne lui échappait.

\- J’ai peur qu’ils ferment la station, avoua Max.  
\- Qu-Quoi ?  
\- Entre les coupes budgétaires, le fait qu’on était que 8 plutôt que 13 cet hiver, le fait qu’on ait toujours aucune nouvelle des estivaux… j’ai peur qu’ils ferment Vostok, t’as vu comme elle tombe en miettes déjà.  
\- Mais il y avait pas ce programme de réaménagement complet pour 2024 ?  
\- Ouais, comme le programme de station spatiale lunaire pour 2024.  
\- Mais même, ils peuvent pas fermer Vostok. Tout fonctionne, et le lac… le lac a encore trop d’intérêt pour les scientifiques, ils feraient pas ça.  
\- Je sais pas, mais quelque chose tourne pas rond et ça me… ça m’angoisse un peu.

Timur lui caressa de nouveau la joue et Max frotta son visage contre sa paume, comme un chat.  
\- Ils fermeront pas Vostok, Max. Puis, le gouvernement a beaucoup trop de fierté pour ça.  
\- J’espère que tu as raison…

Voyant qu’il ne parvenait pas à apaiser Maxim, Timur décida de l’embrasser. Maxim accepta volontiers le doux baiser, rebondi et humide, et passa une main sur la nuque de Timur pour le rapprocher. Tant que Timur était avec lui, rien de trop terrible ne pouvait lui arriver.

Sasha apparut dans le salon :

« Tim… ? Viens avec moi. Ils veulent te parler.

Timur rompit son baiser et se tourna, l’air alerte :

\- Qui ça ?  
\- _Les gens d’en haut_.

Maxim s’arrêta de respirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais, ça sent pas bon pour eux haha On entre dans la dernière partie de l'histoire.  
> J'essaie de tenir le rythme de publication malgré mon travail et Siegetober, donc la suite devrait arriver bientôt o/
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et prenez soin de vous !


	13. Est-ce que je te l'ai jamais dit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses empirent :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attachez bien vos petits cœurs sensibles (comme le mien haha)  
> Et encore une fois sorry pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe / grammaire.

_Une heure plus tard…_

C’était insoutenable. Maxim était complètement en panique, tendu comme un arc, tâchant de dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains sous ses cuisses, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine avec Sasha avec lui. Ils étaient suffisamment près de la salle des communications pour entendre des bribes de la conversation de Timur avec les « gens d’en haut ». De la conversation, ou plutôt de la dispute…

« Mais ne me faites pas croire que je suis le seul à parler putain de chinois, ici !  
\- Timur Ruslanovich, pour la énième fois nous ne vous demandons pas votre avis. Vous vous rendrez à Mirny la semaine prochaine, point final.  
\- Et genre les chinois peuvent pas parler anglais ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez rien me dire ?!  
\- Comme je vous l’ai dit, c’est classé secret, je ne suis pas habilité à vous communiquer de telles informations par rad-  
\- Mais c’est n’importe quoi ! Je ne bougerai pas de Vostok, point final. Si ça veut dire ramener vos chinois ici, et bien faites, mais je ne partirai pas d’ici.  
\- Timur Ruslanovich dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes payé ? Vous êtes un employé de l’Institut, et non pas un vacancier. Vous faites ce qu’on vous dit, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à dialoguer, il n’y a pas de négociations possible.  
\- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu’un d’autre… ?  
\- Non, il n’y a personne d’autre.  
\- Je ne veux pas quitter Vostok.  
\- Monsieur Glazkov. Je déteste en arriver là, mais si vous refusez de faire ce que je vous demande, je vous mets dans un avion pour la Russie et m’assurerai personnellement pour que vous ne puissiez jamais remettre les pieds en Antarctique.   
\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…  
\- Oh que si, je le peux. Donc si vous souhaitez rester en Antarctique, je vous ordonne de vous rendre à Mirny où nous vous attendrons pour discuter de la suite des événements qui sont, je vous le rappelle, classés top secret.  
\- Est-ce que je pourrai retourner sur Vostok après ?  
\- Ça ne dépend pas de moi.  
\- De qui alors ?  
\- Rendez-vous à Mirny, Glazkov. Transmettez mes ordres à Aleksandr Nikolaievich Senaviev. Terminé. »

Timur ne sortit pas de la salle. Un silence gênant vint taire la station. Sasha posa une main sur l’épaule de Maxim, qui serrait fort les dents à s’abîmer la mâchoire. Une boule dans la gorge l’étouffait ; il n’était plus sûr de pouvoir parler… sans s’effondrer.

Après une dizaine de minutes qui leur parut à tous durer une éternité, Timur sortit de la salle. Ses yeux étaient rougis et légèrement bouffis. Il fut à moitié surpris de trouver Maxim et Sasha dans la cuisine, juste à côté, et soupira. Il vint s’asseoir en face de Maxim et lui dégagea une main, crispée et moite, de ses cuisses pour la lui serrer :

« Max, tu as tout entendu je présume ?

Sasha hocha de la tête pour lui.  
« Max, reprit Tim, ça va aller. Je vais voir ce qu’ils veulent, leur donner ce qu’ils veulent, et revenir, ok ? Tout va rentrer dans l’ordre.

Maxim se leva soudainement, sans un mot, et partit dans le couloir s’équiper pour sortir. Timur soupira. Il voulut lui courir après, le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer, mais à cet instant, lui-même n’était plus sûr de rien. Il essayait d’être optimiste, de positiver, mais l’obscurité commençait à l’étouffer et il ne voyait pas comment rassurer Maxim quand lui-même n’était sûr de rien…

Il serra les poings et une larme dévala le long de sa joue. Il étouffa ses sanglots, mais Sasha les vit, et lui serra la main. Plus par compassion que pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Max finit par rentrer une demi-heure plus tard, mais leur fit clairement comprendre qu’il avait besoin de temps pour lui. Seul. Timur désapprouvait, mais il s’était fait le serment de toujours respecter les décisions de Maxim et lui donner l’espace dont il avait besoin. Timur mourrait d’envie d’aller se blottir contre lui, pour le réconforter, mais aussi se réconforter lui-même, et peut-être…

_Profiter de leurs derniers instants à deux ?_

C’était si difficile de se projeter, d’imaginer la suite, ils ne savaient rien. Rien de ce qu’ils voulaient de lui. Du pourquoi il fallait qu’il aille à Mirny. Du pourquoi il devait parler avec des chinois. Du pourquoi c’était classé secret. Du pourquoi lui et pas un autre. Et surtout, s’il allait pouvoir revenir à Vostok un jour. Et si Timur ne pouvait revenir que trois ans plus tard, est-ce que Maxim serait toujours là ? Toujours à l’attendre ? Toujours son… petit ami ? Et si Vostok fermait effectivement comme l’avait redouté Maxim ? Timur, d’habitude optimiste, n’avait jamais été aussi triste et négatif de sa vie. Tout semblait dépigmenté, monochrome et sombre. Et Maxim semblait lui glisser entre les doigts. Mais lui, l’aimait toujours de toute son âme.

Après un dîner relativement silencieux, que Shuhrat essaya maladroitement de rafraîchir, Timur alla se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain. Sur le chemin, il croisa Maxim et Monika. Il crut entendre Monika lui parler de sa relation, avec Elias et Dominic, et l’éloignement. Connaissant Maxim, ce n’était pas lui qui était allé demander conseil, c’était Monika qui essayait de l’aider, d’elle-même. Maxim l’air renfrogné semblait écouter comme il pouvait, essayer d’y croire.

Timur alluma la lumière de la petite salle de bain et se passa un gant sur le visage. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient encore rougis. Il blâma la sécheresse, qui n’avait pas aidé ses larmes à se régénérer. Il se glissa quelques larmes artificielles dans les yeux, avant d’attraper sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice. Il commença son brossage, adossé au mur, le regard dans le vide.

Maxim entra dans la salle de bain. Il croisa le regard de Timur, mais ne dit rien, attrapant sa propre brosse à dent en lui passant devant, le bousculant légèrement dans la petitesse de la salle. Il pressa le dentifrice, un peu trop fort, et se mit à se brosser les dents. Le tout dans un silence inconfortable. On aurait pu penser qu’ils ne se parlaient pas parce que, soyons honnêtes, parler avec du dentifrice émulsifié plein la bouche n’était pas une bonne idée. Mais non. Ils étaient juste tous les deux perdus et ne savaient pas quoi dire pour que tout aille mieux.

Timur finit par cracher son dentifrice, se rinçant la bouche et Maxim l’imita juste ensuite. Maxim allait quitter la salle de bain, mais c’était trop dur à supporter pour Timur, qui lui barra le chemin :

« Max, s’il te plaît… parle-moi.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?  
\- Je te promets que je reviendrai, Max. Tu me crois, hein ? 

Maxim leva les yeux au ciel, fuyant le regard de Timur ; une mauvaise polarité le gardant fermement à distance de tout contact physique :  
\- Tu peux pas savoir. Ne promets pas des trucs… que tu sais pas.   
\- Mais Max, je -  
\- Tim, j’ai pas envie d’en parler. 

Timur sentit que Maxim lui glissait entre les doigts. Que Maxim était en train de… le quitter ? De quitter leur relation. Timur était brisé, démuni, il ne put que bredouiller les mots les plus profonds de son cœur :

\- Max, je t’aime. 

Maxim soupira en se frayant un chemin, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Cinq jours plus tard, Timur montait dans un avion. Tout le monde l’avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait pris Max dans ses bras, mais Max n’avait pas bougé. Timur avait retenu ses larmes, mais ses pupilles tremblotaient sous la charge lacrymale.

Il l’avait répété à Maxim.

« Je t’aime. »

Il était monté dans l’avion et était parti.

Et lorsqu’il fut hors de portée, Maxim s’était effondré dans la neige et avait réalisé qu’il ne le lui avait jamais dit, _lui_.

_Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je suis une personne horrible ><
> 
> Sinon, demain ou après-demain sera sûrement la prochaine et... dernière mise à jour. Tout dépend d'à quel point j'arriverai à relire le chapitre 14 qui est... super costaud haha
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus, malgré l'angst du chapitre.


	14. People, I've been sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie de Vostok bascule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et beh, on approche de la fin, ça y est. Ce chapitre est le dénouement final.  
> J'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai franchement hésité à mettre pleins de photos qui m'ont servi de références, mais me suis dit que ça risquait d'encombrer la lecture plus qu'autre chose. Donc je vous invite à aller regarder de vous-même, tous les lieux cités jusque là sont réels.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent le départ de Timur furent parmi les pires de la vie de Maxim, et de la station entière. Maxim se réveillait la nuit en pleine panique, se battant contre sa couette, cherchant désespérément le corps qui avait disparu du côté droit du lit, cherchant son arme, quelque chose pour se défendre face aux ténèbres. Lera était parfois obligée de lui donner des cachets pour qu’il se remette à dormir, et la journée, Maxim était une aura noire ambulante. Il essayait du mieux qu’il pouvait de faire comme si tout était redevenu comme avant ; après tout, il avait bien vécu pendant plus de 38 ans sans Timur, et plus de 5 ans en Antarctique sans lui.

Mais pourquoi était-ce si dur de revenir en arrière ? Toutes ses craintes, tout ce qui l’avait effrayé était arrivé. Timur était parti. Timur avait promis qu’il reviendrait, et il n’avait toujours donné aucune nouvelle. Même Monika avait eu des nouvelles de ses compagnons.

La réalité est que Maxim ne savait plus vivre sans lui. C’était comme s’arrêter de courir soudainement pour se rendre compte qu’on ne savait plus marcher et… se rétamer à chaque pas qu’on essayait de faire pour continuer d’avancer.

Sasha était le seul à parvenir à apaiser Maxim, au moins l’espace de quelques instants. Son expérience sur le continent lui avait donné suffisamment de preuves que les gens ne quittaient jamais vraiment l’Antarctique. Au contraire, les travailleurs sains et suffisamment tenaces étaient tellement rares, que le programme russe cherchait absolument à les garder sur place – parfois au détriment de leur propre volonté. Mais des travailleurs sérieux renvoyés sur le continent ? Non, à moins qu’ils n’aient attenté à la vie d’autrui (et encore que, même pour ce genre de chose on cherchait d’autres arrangements). Timur allait rester en Antarctique, il était trop utile au programme, trop polyvalent et trop sérieux, ce serait une perte de temps et d’argent que de le renvoyer sur le continent. Le pire qui pouvait arriver était que Timur soit réaffecté à Bellingshausen ou une autre station russe, mais même dans ce cas, il y aurait sûrement moyen de trouver un arrangement. La prochaine personne qui rejoindrait Vostok n’était sûrement pas aussi prête et tenace que Timur, et le remplaçant serait tout trouvé.

 _Mais si Timur ne revenait jamais à Vostok… ?_ Maxim en venait à douter de ses propres choix de vie. Était-il prêt à quitter Vostok, son sanctuaire, et sa famille pour rejoindre un homme dont il n’était amoureux que depuis 7 mois ? Peut-être pas, mais peut-être qu’il pourrait bien le faire pour rejoindre le seul homme qu’il ait aimé et qu’il aimera jamais…

Maxim était perdu.  
Maxim était triste.

C’était plus facile de souffrir quand il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui manquait. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus que le trou béant que Timur avait laissé derrière lui. Et il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de repenser à sa métaphore débile sur le puzzle, et… et oui, Maxim avait l’impression d’être incomplet et qu’il lui manquait sa pièce critique.

« Max, tu viens dans le salon ? demanda Sasha. J’ai une annonce à vous faire.

Maxim retint le sarcasme qui allait lui échapper. _Hin, encore une de ces annonces des « gens d’en haut » qui pensent qu’on est que des pions sur un échiquier ? Ah non pas un échiquier, c’est vrai c’est interdit dans les stations russes depuis que le gars en dépression a fracassé son collègue avec une hache en 59 après avoir perdu. Pfff tu crois qu’ils auraient retenu la leçon ? Sur le fait que les gens ne sont pas que des pièces et qu’ils ont des sentiments ?_

Maxim alla se poser sur un tabouret en bois. Il ne s’était plus assis dans le canapé à ressorts depuis que Timur était parti. Et ne s’y rassiérait pas de sitôt. Monika et Emma y étaient assises à la place. Marius et Shuhrat étaient sur des chaises et Lera arriva peu de temps après, et se mit sur l’accoudoir du canapé. Sasha se racla la gorge :

« Alors avant toute chose, sachez que je n’étais au courant de rien, mais que tout va bien se passer.  
\- Ça commence pas terrible… murmura Shuhrat.  
\- Ce matin j’ai eu le Directeur du Programme à la radio. Et nous sommes appelés à Amundsen-Scott, un avion va arriver de McMurdo pour nous y amener. Je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de détails, mais je sais juste qu’on y part ensemble et qu’on aura toutes les infos nécessaires sur place. On laisse la station tourner en mode autonome, on embarque juste un change.  
\- Nous aussi, on vient ? s’étonna Emmanuelle.  
\- Oui, on m’a dit tout le personnel, de maintenance et scientifique, les ressortissants étrangers compris.  
\- Ils ont vraiment rien dit d’autre ? s’étonna Lera. C’est pas rien de laisser la station en autonome.  
\- Ça fait plusieurs années qu’on l’a pas fait oui, mais c’est gérable, la rassura Sasha. Par contre, de devoir aller à Amundsen-Scott avec les scientifiques externes, c’est jamais arrivé… On nous a déjà envoyés au Dome F pour aider les Japonais avec leur station de forage, ou à McMurdo pour une formation de véhicule… mais je vois pas trop ce qu’ils attendent de nous à Amundsen-Scott.  
\- C’est un gros morceau cette station, expliqua Emmanuelle, j’y ai passé une saison, ils peuvent monter à une cinquantaine l’hiver. Ils ont surtout du gros équipement d’astrophysique.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on irait faire là-bas ? s’étonna Marius. Peut-être qu’ils voudront nous montrer du nouveau matos pour qu’on améliore la station météo ?  
\- C’est vrai que c’est des Américains, plaisanta Monika. Ils ont toujours des nouveaux gadgets à vendre.  
\- Peut-être qu’ils veulent qu’on les aide sur quelque chose ? demanda Shuhrat. Genre ils veulent peut-être eux aussi une station de forage ?

Sasha soupira :  
\- J’en sais rien, mais j’imagine qu’on aura bientôt notre réponse. On m’a juste dit que tout était classé top secret.

\- Comme… ce qu’ils ont dit à Tim ? demanda Lera.  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors peut-être qu’on le retrouvera là-bas ?  
\- J’en sais rien. Mais j’espère.

Le lendemain matin-même, ils étaient dans l’avion. Maxim eut un profond pincement au cœur en voyant la petite station jaune et blanche s’éloigner, leur maison. Sasha avait insisté pour s’asseoir à côté de lui, et sa présence était effectivement réconfortante.

Maxim n’avait pas pris l’avion depuis 3 ans. Depuis qu’il avait aidé à faire un ravitaillement de Vostok à partir de Mirny. De douloureux souvenirs de l’armée lui revenaient. Les entraînements en Sibérie, les déploiements en opération spéciale dans des endroits « classifiés », et en Tchétchénie.

Dans l’avion venu de McMurdo, il entendait parler plusieurs langues. De l’anglais américain, déjà : un homme blond au physique presque scandinave discutait avec un homme brun à la moustache cartoon. Ils n’avaient pas l’air d’en savoir beaucoup plus qu’eux. Maxim entendit le brun, nommé « Collinn », dire :  
« C’est quand même bizarre, pourquoi est-ce qu’on se retrouve dans un avion aussi international vers Amundsen ? En 20 ans à McMurdo j’ai jamais vu ça. Jordan et Eliza ont rien voulu me lâcher. Et mes sources m’ont dit qu’ils ont même rappelé Jack et Yumi du Dome F.  
\- Oui tu me l’as dit, Collinn, soupira impassiblement le blond.  
\- Ça te fait pas peur ?  
\- Tu t’inquiètes trop, Collinn.  
\- Et toi pas assez, Erik. Imagine le nombre qu’on va être, regarde, y’a même les russes de Vostok !  
\- Collinn, si quelqu’un voudrait faire un attentat magistral sur la communauté scientifique internationale, il ne passerait pas par les directeurs de programme pour nous rassembler au pôle sud géographique, autrement dit, l’un des endroits les plus inaccessibles du continent.  
\- Mais justement, et si c’était pour éviter qu’il y ait des survivants ? J’ai aussi des sources qui me disent qu’il y aura-  
\- Collinn… J’essaie de dormir. »

L’homme brun finit par se taire, soupirant. Leur duo était plutôt comique : le jeune blond blasé et le brun complotiste plus âgé. Plus loin, deux jeunes femmes se parlaient froidement et Maxim crut reconnaître la langue polonaise, cousine slave. Il ne distingua que quelques mots : « Arctowskiego », le nom de la station polonaise sur l’île du Roi Georges, à environ 20km de Bellinshausen. Puis « budgets réduits », « américains », « russes », « amitié », « course », « minerais », « espace ». L’une des deux femmes avait les cheveux verts et l’air renfrogné, clairement peu contente d’être là, tandis que l’autre femme se tenait impeccablement droite, l’air de parfaitement accepter les directives qu’elle avait reçues. D’autres langues dialoguaient derrière lui, mais il préféra fermer les yeux et essayer de dormir un peu.

L’avion se posa au bout d’une heure de vol sur la piste parfaitement préparée d’Amundsen-Scott. En descendant de l’avion, dans le froid glacial, Maxim fut pris de surprise lorsqu’il vit la station. Grande, géométrique, surélevée, avec une surface grise miroitante. Il se tourna vers ses camarades. Finka tâchait de cacher sa surprise, Emma avait un petit sourire, l’air de retrouver une vieille photo, Sasha avait haussé ses sourcils blonds et Marius et Shuhrat s’étaient pris la main. Avaient-ils peur d’être eux aussi séparés ? Monika avança d’un pas fier et le groupe descendu de l’avion, ils étaient une petite vingtaine, fut guidé à l’intérieur d’un des bâtiments.

L’air se réchauffa rapidement et très vite, une ambiance… étrange ? Le cœur de Maxim se mit à s’accélérer. Les murs bruissaient, le sol vibrait, des odeurs de café, de chauffage, et des bribes de conversation dans toutes les langues. On avait l’impression d’entrer dans une université, d’approcher d’un amphithéâtre où une conférence magistrale serait donnée par de grands professeurs du milieu. Des gens passaient à côté d’eux en courant d’air.

Un homme leur apparut, le corps frêle, le visage indien, d’épaisses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez et un bloc-notes à la main :

« Aleksandr Senaviev, de Vostok. Collinn McKinley, de McMurdo. Zofia Bosak, d’Arctowski, Grace Nam de King Sejong ?

Les quatre nommés s’avancèrent, et l’homme sourit :  
« Parfait ! J’espère que le voyage s’est bien déroulé. Je suis Harry, et je serai votre guide l’espace de quelques instants. Veuillez me suivre avec vos équipes, je vous prie.  
\- Est-ce que vous pouvez juste nous dire où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? demanda Collinn.  
\- Patience M. McKinley. On m’a prévenu que vous ne supportiez pas le manque d’informations, mais tout vous sera très bientôt expliqué, n’ayez crainte.

La réponse ne plut pas à Collinn qui se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Erik soupira en posant une main sur son épaule. Grace lui accorda un sourire :  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne peut pas s’échanger _nos_ informations, lui glissa-t-elle.

Le visage de Collinn s’illumina et la polonaise haussa un sourcil.  
« Je suis Grace Nam, cheffe de la station King Sejong sur l’île du Roi Georges. Mes supérieurs nous ont contactés, Hwa Cheol Gyeong et moi il y a deux semaines pour nous prévenir que notre présence serait requise à Amundsen-Scott.  
\- Sensiblement la même chose, continua Sasha, sauf que nous avons été prévenus… hier matin. Mais un de nos gars a été convoqué à Mirny il a deux semaines pour des raisons…  
\- Classées secrètes ? compléta Collinn. Je le savais ! Il se trame quelque chose ! Il y a une semaine on nous a annoncés à Erik et moi, oh et juste pour me présenter rapidement, je suis l’ingénieur de télécommunications en chef de McMurdo, bref on nous a annoncés que nous devions nous rendre à Amundsen-Scott, mais sans la moindre information ! J’ai essayé de tirer les vers du nez à certains de nos contacts résidents ici, mais personne n’a rien voulu dire !  
\- Nous on nous a dit que c’était une grande occasion, inédite dans l’Histoire de l’activité humaine en Antarctique, expliqua la polonaise aux cheveux verts.

L’autre polonaise la regarda de travers, mais la plus jeune n’en avait visiblement rien à faire.

Sasha s’était arrêté de marcher l’espace d’un instant, l’air choqué, puis avait repris, impassible. Maxim l’interrogea du regard, mais Sasha garda tout pour lui, secouant la tête, l’air de chasser des idées envahissantes. Lera, d’habitude peu démonstrative, ne put s’empêcher de glisser sa main autour de son bras. Sasha posa sa main sur la sienne, l’air de lui dire qu’il allait bien.

« Harry » les guida jusque dans une grande salle de conférence, à l’allure scolaire mais professionnelle, équipée d’un beau projecteur. C’est de cette salle que venait l’agitation. La balayant du regard, ce qui choqua immédiatement Maxim était la _diversité_ des gens. Habitué aux caucasiens, il fut surpris de croiser dans une même pièce autant de personnes asiatiques, noires, latinos, de toutes les tailles, tous les gabarits, et même… _tatoués_ _?_

« _DOMINIC_ ?! s’écria Monika.

Dominic se retourna immédiatement et écarquilla les yeux. Bousculant tout le monde sur son passage il courut à toute vitesse vers eux et Monika vint à sa rencontre, le percutant de tout son poids et entrechoquant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

 _\- Monika, chérie…_ gémit Dominic en allemand contre sa bouche.  
\- _Oh mon bébé_ , pleurait Monika en lui agrippant les cheveux.

Dominic s’écarta à contrecœur pour lui souffler :  
\- _E-Elias. Il est là aussi_.

Et comme sur commande, Elias apparut avec le reste du groupe de Concordia. Quand il vit Monika, il manqua de faire tomber son mug de café, que Iana lui récupéra rapidement des mains pour l’en débarrasser. Il s’avança lentement, comme s’il avait vu un fantôme, et Monika, tenant fermement la main de Dominic, accourut vers lui et l’embrassa de toute son âme. Dominic vint s’accrocher à elle comme une couverture, et caressa les cheveux d’Elias. Elias referma ses bras autour d’eux et se mit à pleurer.  
« _M-Monika…_  
\- _Vous m’avez tellement manqué_ , gémit-elle. _Mon Dieu, mes amours_ … »

Quelques regards étrangers s’étaient fixés sur eux, mais Maxim fut agréablement surpris de voir les inconnus détourner les yeux ; personne ne semblait gêné, _passé la surprise de voir un couple polyamoureux allemand s’embrasser comme dans un mélodrame romantique dans une station antarctique américaine comme si c’était la chose la plus quotidienne du monde._

Emmanuelle alla prendre dans ses bras ses collègues français de l’Institut Polaire qu’elle n’avait pas vus depuis plusieurs années, avec une affection particulière pour Julien, qui avait apparemment été son stagiaire ! Elle finit cela dit par se détacher lorsqu’elle croisa le regard d’une belle et grande latina. Emma s’excusa, et alla la retrouver.

Puis, comme si le monde avait décidé de faire converger toutes les plus belles choses nées en Antarctique, une forte voix anglaise résonna derrière eux :  
« _Tachanka_ ?

Sasha fit volte-face :  
\- _Thatcher_ ?

La mâchoire de Marius se décrocha lorsqu’il reconnut ledit « Thatcher » qui n’était autre que _Mike Baker_ , le grand scientifique britannique qui avait fait progresser la connaissance du lac Vostok d’un pas de géant en 1996. Mike sourit et Sasha le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant du sol et le gratifiant d’un câlin dont il avait la recette.

« On m’a pas appelé comme ça depuis plus de 20 ans ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a donc empêché de revenir me voir, hein ! le taquina Sasha.  
\- Oh tu sais, la science, la recherche, l’université, les livres, les nouvelles recrues, mon frère, un mariage, un divorce, et me revoilà. J’imagine que c’est difficile de quitter ce continent passé un certain point.

\- On a tellement de choses à se raconter ! Toi aussi tu as été convoqué ici ?  
\- Ouaip. Avec mes gars, faut que je te les présente, ils sont géniaux.  
\- Mike ? appela Grace.  
\- Oh Grace. Toi aussi, tu es là ?

Elle lui tendit une main froide, l’air énervée, Mike la serra avec hésitation… et finalement, elle le tira à elle pour le serrer dans ses bras en éclatant de rire :  
\- Contente de te retrouver, vieille branche.  
\- Moi aussi, Grace ! C’est bon de te revoir.

Petit à petit, les petits groupes séparés fusionnaient les uns avec les autres, comme des molécules. Olivier vint trouver Maxim et lui proposa de s’asseoir dans le rang à côté de lui. Maxim se laissa faire.  
« Ça va ? T’as l’air un peu… fatigué ?  
\- J’aime pas l’avion, mentit Maxim.  
\- Il est pas là, Tim ?  
\- Il est parti il y a deux semaines.

Olivier se tut. Il comprit tout de suite.  
\- Il est parti genre… ailleurs ?  
\- Ils l’ont appelé pour un truc top secret.  
\- Le timing semble coïncider avec ce qui nous arrive, non ?  
\- Peu importe.  
\- C’est pour ça que tu fixes le sol depuis tout à l’heure ? Tu as peur de le retrouver ?

Maxim ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas s’ouvrir à Olivier, bien qu’il lui fasse confiance. Ils étaient en plein milieu d’une salle, remplie de gens qu’ils ne connaissaient pas, et ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu’ils foutaient là.

Comme sur commande, le destin fit entrer un nouveau groupe de scientifiques. Une grande femme ronde et un petit blond hyperactif entrèrent, suivis par d’autres latinos dont une femme immense, un homme plus trapu, puis une indienne, un africain, un scandinave, des chinois et… Timur au milieu. Max tira son bonnet sur son front et remonta son cache-cou pour se camoufler.

Malgré le brouhaha de la salle, la voix de Timur lui parvenait avec une clarté déstabilisante, comme s’il bénéficiait d’une fréquence privée qui allait droit à ses tympans. Et Timur papotait aisément avec les deux asiatiques dans leur langue : _Putain il avait pas menti, il parle vraiment chinois, ce con._

Timur balaya la salle du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose, et Maxim savait précisément quoi (non, non, il ne ferait pas de métaphore à la con sur le puzzle). Mais Maxim ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Son cœur battait la chamade, hurlant dans sa cage thoracique pour rejoindre celui de Timur, comme un enfant séparé de son amoureux de maternelle. Mais Maxim était en panique. Qu’est-ce qu’il devait lui dire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il paniquait ?

« Maxim ! s’écria Timur.

Max tira alors le pauvre Julien à lui pour qu’il vienne s’asseoir à côté de lui et qu’il bloque la rangée de chaises. Le temps que Timur arrive, se frayant un passage à travers le monde, les gens avaient imité Julien et avaient rempli les rangées autour d’eux. Maxim croisa les bras, protégé par son mur de français. Timur reprit d’une voix plus douce :  
« Max, s’il te plaît, on peut parler ?  
\- Pas maintenant, maugréa Max.  
\- Max laisse-moi au moins-

Un bruit strident de micro réveilla la salle. Le coupable, Harry, s’excusa avec un regard innocent et embarrassé :  
\- Oopsie, glissa-t-il dans le micro avec une mimique enfantine, puis reprit : Ahem. Donc, bonjour tout le monde, je vous prie de bien vouloir prendre place, nous allons pouvoir commencer la présentation et enfin vous révéler ce pourquoi nous vous avons toutes et tous réunis ici.

Immédiatement appâté par le besoin de réponse, tout le monde prit place rapidement et Timur dut malgré lui s’écarter de Maxim pour aller s’installer plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin.

Un 6 apparut alors sur le tableau de présentation, avec un polygone multicolore derrière. Une belle femme noire monta alors sur l’estrade, impeccablement habillée et coiffée, l’air autoritaire et professionnel :  
« Bonjour à tout le monde. Je suis Aurelia Arnot, et je suis Directrice du Programme antarctique international : _Rainbow Six_. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, tata taaaam. Bon, c'était pas le plot twist le plus délicat du monde, j'imagine que vous l'avez flairé à des kilomètres haha  
> J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé :)  
> À vite pour la fin-fin-fin qui sera, je préviens, très courte!


	15. I found a way to reappear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les retrouvailles.

« Max ! Max ! appelait la voix de Timur.

La présentation était terminée. La cantine d’Amundsen-Scott avait été aménagée spécialement pour nourrir le tout nouveau personnel de « Rainbow Six ». Tout était encore difficile à digérer. Les programmes antarctiques nationaux s’étaient alliés pour créer un tout nouveau programme, international, élitiste, qui allait redonner un puissant coup d’accélérateur dans la recherche scientifique et aider à moderniser les stations en difficulté.

Pourquoi Rainbow ? (et non ; pas parce que presque tout le monde était plus ou moins LGBTQ+ ou hetero ally) Parce que toutes les nations allaient y participer. Pourquoi Six ? Parce que les stations pionnières allaient être Amundsen-Scott, qui allait subir de nouveaux aménagements pour devenir la première Station Antarctique Internationale, en raison de sa localisation symbolique, au pôle sud géographique parfait, Vostok, Concordia, le Dôme Fuji, et les bases Kohnen et Halley. Loin de les transformer en usines, le programme voulait préserver la culture de chaque station et protéger le personnel original, mais faciliter les échanges scientifiques, la transmission des données et la circulation des informations. Pouvoir comparer tous les relevés et compositions géoglaciaires des stations et dresser une véritable carte subglaciale antarctique avancée, à l’aide aussi des données satellites de l’ESA, Roscosmos, JAXA et la NASA. Pouvoir braquer tous les télescopes sur un même objet astral au même moment et découvrir ensemble les secrets de l’univers.

Max ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Il était d’un côté rassuré par les propos d’Aurelia Arnot, qui avait vraiment insisté sur la « culture des stations ». Vostok n’allait ni devenir une station balnéaire, ni un énorme centre d’accueil de scientifiques. Il allait y rester, il y garderait son lit, sa tasse en inox préférée, ses habitudes… Et d’un côté, il était presque… content ? Modérément content de savoir que de belles personnes comme Elias, Dominic, Iana, Aria et Julien allaient pouvoir faire progresser la recherche et la découverte des secrets enfouis en Antarctique, circuler librement, et même peut-être… venir les voir… chez eux ?

« Max, s’il te plaît, je veux juste qu’on parle »

Ah _et Timur_. Là, Maxim était véritablement perdu.

Max ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, pourquoi c’était si dur de juste lui dire les choses. Lui dire qu’il l’aimait, qu’il lui avait manqué, qu’il avait besoin de lui. Max était en colère contre lui-même et comme toujours, était incapable de démêler ses émotions et se mettait à paniquer intérieurement.

Max s’arrêta de marcher, dans le couloir qui menait à la cafétaria, et Timur manqua de lui rentrer dedans face à son arrêt soudain. Tim vint se mettre en face de Max, ses yeux bleus inquiets et cerclés de noir : lui aussi semblait avoir mal dormi ces derniers jours. _À quel point lui ai-je manqué ?_

« Max, tu as entendu ce qu’ils ont dit, hein ? Tu vois, tout rentre dans l’ordre !  
\- Tu es parti, reprocha Max d’une voix sombre.  
\- Mais tu étais là, Max ! Tu savais que je n’avais pas le choix, ils allaient me virer ! Ils voulaient juste quelqu’un pour parler avec les chinois de la station Great Wall, tu sais, celle qui est à côté de Bellingshausen ? Ils arrivaient pas à se comprendre avec Mei Lin, et ils savaient que je la connaissais bien, ça devenait critique pour tamponner les derniers points des accords Rainbow et-  
\- Tu as pas envoyé un seul message.  
\- Je sais, mais je pouvais rien dire, et il y avait tellement de choses à faire, j’étais débordé et-

Max craqua. Il attrapa Tim par le col de son pull et le souleva pour le coller contre le mur :  
« M-Max ?  
\- Je suis énervé !  
\- Je vois ça, mais je te jure Max, tout rentre dans l’ordre. Je peux revenir à Vostok maintenant, avec toi.  
\- Tu comprends pas. Je te l’ai jamais dit, je m’en voulais tellement, j’avais peur d’avoir tout foiré, mais j’avais tellement peur et j’étais perdu, j’ai eu tellement mal et j’ai réagi comme un débile et je te l’avais jamais dit et…  
\- Max…  
\- Juste, juste laisse-moi deux secondes…

Max inspira profondément et relâcha le col de Tim, laissant ses mains retomber sur ses épaules et les agrippant : il était bien là. En face de lui. De nouveau là. C’était l’occasion. Il fallait que ça sorte :

« Je t’aime. Timur, je t’aime tellement, t’as pas idée. Je… Quand tu es parti, j’avais l’impression de tout perdre. Et je… je suis désolé, j’aurais jamais dû te repousser, mais j’avais tellement mal et je t’aime tellement. J’ai pas d’autres mots plus forts, juste… ça me rend fou… Je t’aime _tellement_. 

Timur jeta ses lèvres sur les siennes avant que Maxim ait le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il lui prit sa mâchoire entre ses mains et lui dévora la bouche comme un asphyxié cherchant du dioxygène. Une larme dévala de son œil à la pupille fendue. Il s’écarta pour lui ordonner :

\- La prochaine fois, retiens-moi, Max.

Maxim lui caressa le visage et lui souffla :  
\- Timur, il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois. Ou alors je te jure que si tu disparais de nouveau, je traverserai l’Antarctique en char d’assaut et le déblaierai de toute sa neige jusqu’à ce que je te retrouve. 

Timur lécha ses lèvres humides de leur salive mélangée, et acquiesça silencieusement. Puis, il se jeta de nouveau sur Maxim, l’écrasant contre le mur opposé. Max gémit sur le choc, mais referma ses bras autour de Timur dont les mains redescendaient le long de son dos, le serrant fort contre lui. Des gens circulaient dans le couloir, mais les deux amoureux n’en avaient absolument rien à faire.

Après de longues minutes à savourer leurs retrouvailles, Timur s’écarta pour reprendre son souffle, et soupira en passant un doigt sur les lèvres humides de Max :

« Bébé ours. »

Maxim eut un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel, gardant Timur fermement contre lui.  
Il se moqua d’avance de ses propres mots :  
« La pièce de mon puzzle… »

Timur le contempla : Maxim souriait. Il était magnifique et irradiait de lumière, comme le soleil antarctique. Maxim n’en pensait pas moins de Timur, dont il détaillait le visage du bout de ses doigts. Et lorsqu’il plongea son regard dans le bleu profond des iris de Timur, tout lui revint comme au premier jour, comme le jour où il était tombé amoureux.  
  
 _Une paire d’yeux bleus intenses et polaires. Du bleu dans du blanc. Deux trous marins dans la banquise._ ~~~~

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est fini. Le titre du chapitre vient bien sûr de "I found a way" de First Aid Kit. J'ai trouvé que cette chanson collait bien pour cette fin.
> 
> Merci à tous et toutes celles qui ont lu cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, elle était importante pour moi en tout cas :) 
> 
> Et en dernier petit mot pour conclure, je vous souhaite tout simplement d'être heureux(se) dans la vie et de trouver les pièces de votre puzzle :) Continuez de chercher, on ne les trouve pas toutes du premier coup, mais restez confiant(e)s et gardez espoir parce qu'elles sont bien là, éparpillées dans le monde.
> 
> Paix et amour sur vous.


End file.
